


Beacon Hills High School

by Almaie



Category: High School Musical (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Basketball Player Derek, Coach Peter, Drama Teacher Finstock, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Most Hales dead, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie
Summary: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski come from two different worlds: Derek the Basketball God and Stiles the Smart, Stunning Geek. When they meet at New Year's Eve they instantly click. When they meet each other again at Beacon Hills High School, they accidentally audition for their high school's musical. The social cliques they belong to don't approve of this new friendship and try to separate them. At the same time, drama queen Kate Argent and her sister Allison, the co-captains of the Drama department, try in every way to prevent Derek and Stiles from winning over them in the callbacks. Can Derek and Stiles lead their friends to a more open-mind thinking and acceptance of one another? Or will their friends win?





	Beacon Hills High School

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Almaie is back with a new story, the teen wolf style High School Musica 1 story. I hope you enjoy this story, please live a comment below if you notice something is wrong. Thank you, I would love to remember this a non betaed story.

 

**AT NEW YEAR'S EVE**

The ski lodge was alive with excitement as the inhabitants enjoy the festivities, but as if this wasn’t happening around Stiles sat peacefully on a sofa, reading a book about Canada's early history as Mr. Stilinski approaches.

“Stiles, it's New Year's Eve. Enough reading.” Mr. Stilinski said with a disapproving look.

With a sigh Stiles said, "Oh but, Dad, I'm almost done." Mr. Stilinski just shaked his head and rips the book from his son's hands.

"But the teen party?" Mr. Stilinski whine at his son, "I've laid out your best clothes. Come get ready." Mr. Stilinski said with a shy smile.

Stiles return a shy smile with a pair of puppy eyes to his dad. "Can I have my book back?" Mr. Stilinski hands the book back to Stiles with a winning smile as he knew he had already won this argument.

"Thank you." Stiles said as he put his put in a bookmark in the place he last finish reading before putting it in his backpack.

Mr. Stilinski helped Stiles stand up from the couch before gently pushing his son out of the library. "Come on."

  **LODGE GYM**

Mrs. Hale enters the gym to find her son and brother busy shooting hoops.

Peter bounces the ball at Derek while yelling, "Keep working left, Derek. Get a guard in the championship game we're expecting. You'll torch them!"

Derek sigh before stressing over his uncle's plans, "By going left?" Derek asks.

"Yeah." Peter says breathless and trying to take out the ball from Derek's hands.

Derek nods before saying, "OK, like this?" Before going left and nailing the shot.

"Whoo! That's it man. Sweet. I wanna see that in the game." Peter says proudly and slaps Derek's back hard enough to make Derek flinch.

"Boys?" Mrs. Hale cut ins after she saw that her brother might be a little too excited for the upcoming basketball game.

"Oh you'll see that in the game, don't worry about me." Derek says before running to his mom and kissing her left cheek.

"Did we really fly all this way to play more basketball?" Mrs. Hale asks her son and brother. Derek and Peter look at each other for a moment before both answering together.

"Yeah." Mrs. Hale shakes her head.

"It's the last night of vacation. The party, remember?" Mrs. Hale shows off her new tight dark red dress.

Peter sighs, "Right, the party. The party. New Years Eve."

"Derek, they have a kids party downstairs in the Freestyle club." Mrs. Hale says as she gently tries to push her son out of the gym.

"Kid's party?" Derek says raising a single large black raven caterpillar, that Derek calls eyebrows.

With a groan Mrs. Hale restate her words, "Young adults. Now go, shower up." Derek takes the ball from his uncle and bounces it once.

"Come on, one more." Derek begs his mom and only receives a sigh from his mom. "Last one."

"Real quick." Peter also begs his sister with his nephew, Mrs. Hale relents and as before, Derek nails the shot.

"There we go. That's the way to end it." Derek says with a big grin before running out of the gym.

**FREESTYLE CLUB YOUNG ADULTS PARTY**

The party is in full swing as Derek enters and cocky makes his way through the crowd. Stiles also shly makes his way through the crowd as a partygoer tips his ridiculously large cowboy hat at him.

"Howdy, sir." The partygoers says with a flirtatious smile. Stiles smiles timidly as he finds a unoccupied cushion and goes back to his book that he had hid from his dad's sight.

"All right! How about that for a couple of snowboarders?" The host, Jackson, screams in the mic and the audience cheers loudly. "Yeah! Who's gonna rock the house next? Huh?" The host steps off the stage as two spotlights move around the crowd and eventually stop on Derek and Stiles. Derek politely attempts to decline but the teenagers around him push him closer to the stage.

"I can't sing." Derek says as he only has ever sing in the shower but with no audience. "No, you go." Derek tells the other teenagers, the host walks to where Stiles is sitting and takes his hand.

"And you! Yeah, come on." Jackson tells Stiles as the host led a scared Stiles to the the stage as Derek tries in vain to escape.

"Look I don't sing. I can't sing. No, guys..." As Derek tries to jump off the stage but a couple teenagers push Derek back onto the stage.

"Get up there!" Another partygoer yells at Derek, both Derek and Stiles reluctantly get up on the stage.

"Hey you know what? Someday you guys might thank me for this." Jackson hands the mic to Derek, "Or not."

By the end of the song, 'Start Of Something New', the crowd is cheering madly. Derek and Stiles look into each other's eyes as Derek raises his hand.

"Derek." Derek introduces himself to Stiles.

"Stiles." Stiles introduces himself as well and they shake hands.

  **FREESTYLE CLUB'S BALCONY**

 Derek and Stiles walk out onto the Freestyle club balcony for a chat over some hot chocolate. "But seriously, you have an amazing voice. You're a singer right?" Derek asks Stiles as he takes a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Just church choir is all. I tried to do a solo and nearly fainted." Stiles said blushing as he took a drink from his hot chocolate.

Derek was surprised by Stiles' comment, "Really? Why is that?"

"I took one look at all the people staring at me and next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career." Stiles says giggling as he holds Derek's eyes.

"Well with the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe." Derek tells Stiles flirtatious.

Stiles blushes, "Well that was the first time I did that. I mean, it was so cool!" Stiles said excited.

"I know! Completely!" Derek tells Stiles as he steps closer to where Stiles stood.

"Well you sounded like you've sung alot, too." Stiles respond back as he also step closer to Derek as well.

Stiles blushes, "Well that was the first time I did that. I mean, it was so cool!" Stiles said excited.

"I know! Completely!" Derek tells Stiles as he steps closer to where Stiles

"Well you sounded like you've sung alot, too." Stiles respond back as he also step closer to Derek as well.

"Yeah sure. My showerhead is very impressed with me." Derek tells Stiles seriously.

The crowd started counting from nine backwards until one, "9, 8, 7...6, 5, 4...3, 2, 1!" The crowd goes wild as an impressive fireworks display begins. Derek and Stiles look at each other in a moment of silence before Stiles breaks the silence.

"I guess I better go find my dad and wish him a happy new year." Stiles says as he start slowly walking to get club.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, not your dad. My mom... and uncle. Uh... I'll call you. I'll call you tomorrow." Derek stutters as he really likes Stiles and wants to be able to talk to Stiles after this night.

"Yeah!" Stiles says and both pulled out their cell phones from their pockets.

"Here, put your number in." Derek says as he starts a new contact in his phone for Stiles but before he takes a picture of Stiles and gives Stiles his phone. "Here."

Stiles hands Derek his phone with a new contact open on the screen, "You too." Derek takes a picture of himself with Stiles' phone.

"There you go." They back the cell phones and Stiles walks away without Derek noticing which makes Derek keep talking to no one. "Just so you know, singing with you is the most fun I've had on this entire vacation. So um... where do you live?"  
Derek discovers that Stiles has left and he looks at the picture of his in his phone longingly. "Stiles." Derek whispers Stiles' name softly.

  **ONE WEEK LATER**

**BEACON HILLS, CALIFORNIA**

**BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL**

The school is full of activity, students are mingling and discussing their vacations. While Boyd and a cheerleader are having a friendly game of 1-on-1 and Derek gets out of a school bus and is immediately greeted by his fellow teammates.

"Derek! How ya doing, man?" Boyd says as he smacks Derek's back as he picks up his basketball.

"Hey, Boyd, what's up?" Derek tells Body as he smacks his back as well. "Hey, guys, happy new year." Derek tells the rest of the basketball team as they have piled around Derek and Boyd.

"Yeah. It's a happy Werewolves new year!" Boyd yells at the team happily.

"You're the man!" A freshman basketball player tells Boyd.

"In two weeks we're going to the championships with you leading us to infinity and beyond." Boyd tells Derek as they begin walking towards the main doors where students move away from Derek and his team path.

"What team?" Boyd yells out.

"Werewolves!" The rest of the team yells.

"What team?" Derek yells louder then Boyd.

"Werewolves!" The team yells as loud as Derek.

Inside Beacon Hills High School, Kate Argent and her twin sister Allison strut their way through the crowded hallways.

"Ooh! Whoo-hoo!" Yells a unknown student as the two Argent's twins walk in front of the unknown student. Kate walks past the entire Werewolves team, making them get out of her way.

"Ooh!" A basketball player yelled.

Isaac said, "The ice princess returned from the North Pole." Loud enough for Kate and the basketball team to hear.

"You know, she probably spent the holidays the way she always does." Boyd says as Kate pushes Boyd away from her path harshly.

"How's that?" Derek asks already knowing the answer.

Boyd snorts before saying, "Shopping for mirrors." The whole team laughs as Kate hurries her pace faster as she walks to her locker. The Werewolves and the cheerleaders laugh at Boyd's joke as they pass Erica Reyes and her science posse.

"Ugh, behold the zoo animals heralding the new year. How tribal-" The warning bell rings which cuts off what Erica was telling her friends.

At the same time, Stiles, his father, and Principal Argent are walking along another part of the school discussing Stiles' first day of school. "Dad, my stomach..." Stiles say as he felt like he was a minute from throwing up of nervousness.

"...is always nervous on first day at a new school." John finishes his son's sentence. "You'll do great. You always do, and I made my Chief promise that I can't be transferred again until you graduate."

I reviewed your impressive transcripts. I expect your light will shine very brightly here at Beacon Hills High." Principal Argent tells Stiles with a wide smile.

"I don't wanna be the school's freaky genius guy again." Stiles tells his dad quietly.

"Just be Stiles." Mr. Stilinski tells Stiles before kissing Stiles on the forehead.

"This way." Principal Argent tells Stiles as they stand in front of a pair of stairs. Mr. Stilinski waves goodbye to his son as Stilinski makes his way up a flight of stairs with Principal Argent.

  **HOMEROOM**

The classroom is buzzing while Mr. Finstock sits at the front of the room, reading a script for a possibly play.

"Derek! Derek! Hey! How's it going? How are you?" A student from across the class yells at Derek, trying to catch his attention. Stiles walks into the classroom, unaware that Derek is sitting right in front of him. On the other hand Derek is equally oblivious as he is facing the back of the classroom. Stiles hands some papers to Mr. Finstock.

"Mr. Finstock?" Stiles asks the teacher in the classroom.

"So, do you remember the night before?" Scott asks Derek about the time Scott made cookies for the basketball team one time.

"No, not at all. All I remember is like, pink jelly. I..." Derek starts saying before Derek notices Stiles as he passes alongside Derek. Stiles passes Kate and Allison on the way to his seat.

"Excuse me." Stiles tells a guy who had a basketball and has bag on the ground, the guy nods and push his things away.

All of a sudden, Kate is in front of Derek, "Hi Derek." Kate tells Derek as she giggles and shows off his white teeth at Derek.

Derek not paying attention at Kate, "Hi." and before Kate can respond the bell rang.

"I trust you all had splendid holidays. Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities, Mr. Hale." Mr. Finstock stops his speech to glare at Derek, Drrek sits down in his seat after hearing his name. "Especially our winter musicale. We will have singles auditions..." Mr. Finstock resume his speech while Boyd asks Derek a question.

"You OK?" Derek just nod his head as he sees Mr. Finstock walking to the front of the class still giving his speech.

"...for our supporting roles and pairs auditions for our two leads. Boyd snorts a bit too loud and Mr. Finstock glares at Boyd while Boyd just blows a raspberry at Mr. Finstock who didn't find it amused. "Mr. Boyd, this is a place of learning, not a hockey arena." After Boyd bounces his basketball on his desk just to get Mr. Finstock mad and puts his basketball on his lap. "There is also a final sign-up sheet for next week's scholastic decathlon competition. Chem Club president Erica Reyes can answer all of your questions about that."

Derek dials Stiles' number on his phone and Stiles' phone rings with Start Of Something New as the ringtone.

"Ah, the cell phone menace has returned to our crucible of learning." Mr. Finstock says as Stiles looks in his bag for his phone. Kate and Allison check their phones.

"Is it our phone?" Kate whisper at her twin sister who shakes her head as Mr. Finstock gets closer to the twins with a can to collect the phones.

"Kate and Allison, cell phones." With a look of injustice, Kate and Allison both relinquish their phones.

"I will see you in detention." Mr. Finstock tells the Argent's twins which makes the older Argent twin, Kate, hiss at Mr. Argent.

Mr. Finstock moves to Stiles, "We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class, so we will get to know each other in detention. Cell phone". Mr. Argent demands Stiles to turn his phone, Stiles puts his phone in the can. "And welcome to Beacon Hills High, Mr. Stilinski." Mr. Stilinski now moves on to Derek, "Mr. Hale I see your phone is involved. So we will see you in detention as well."

Boyd stands up for Derek, his best friend, "That's not even a possibility Mr. Finstock. Your Honor, see because we have basketball practice, and Derek..." Boyd is cutoff by Mr. Finstock.

"...ah, that will be 15 minutes for you too, Mr. Boyd. Count them." Mr. Finstock says as he puts the can on his desk in the front of his classroom.

"That could be tough for Boyd, since he probably can't count that high." Erica says laughing before clapping her hand with her friends who laugh all around.

"Erica Reyes, 15 minutes." Mr. Finstock says as he wrote the names of all his students who got detention tonight while Erica gasps. "Shall the carnage continue?" Mr. Finstock finish writing all the name and turn around to face his students, "Holidays are over, people, way over! Now any more comments or questions?" Mr. Finstock hoped no one would raise their hands but Scott timidly raises his hand with a sigh said, "Scott."

"So how were your holidays Mr. Finstock?" Scott had said it with all seriousness and the entire class looks at Scott hoping he was kidding. "What?" Scott asked the class and the bell rang after. The class leaves and heads for the next class and Stiles is the last to leave while Derek leaves with his friends but waits outside the classroom for Stiles.

"Sorry, man. See you in detention." Boyd says with a disappointment on his face for not able to help his best friend from detention.

"Oh, see you later. It's all good." Derek says as he gets excited that he can already see Stiles coming out of the class behind Scott.

"Uhh, he's crazy." Scott says under his breath as he walks by Derek but Derek barely pays attention as Stiles finally emerges and Derek gets alongside him.

"Hey!" Derek tells Stiles as smirk at him.

"I don't-" Stiles started his sentence but Derek cut him off.

"Believe it." Derek says with a large smile.

"Well me-" Stiles tried to start another sentence but was cut off again by Derek.

"Either. But how?" Derek finish of Stiles sentence again but this time Stiles realize that now he could answer now with full sentences.

"Well my dad's was transferred from New York City to here in Beacon Hills. I can't believe you live here. I looked for you at the lodge on New Year's Day." Stiles was so excited that the Chief had transferred his dad to this city.

Derek told Stiles whispering, "I know, but we had to leave first thing in the morning."

Stiles was confused why Derek was whispering in the middle of a busy hallway. "Why are you whispering?"

Derek was confused by Stiles' question, "What? Oh, uh...well my friends know about the snowboarding. Um, I haven't quite told them about the singing thing." Derek said right before a unknown freshman student catches Derek's attention.

"Hey, what's up?" The student asked Derek and Derek said, "Hey." with a frown.

"Too much for them to handle?" Stiles said a little disappointed that Derek was that type of people.

"No, it was cool. But, you know, my friends, it's uh...it's not what I do. That was, like, a different person." Stiles nodded but suddenly turns and goes down a hallway as Derek finishes his sentence. "So, uh...anyway, welcome to Beacon Hills High. Oh, now that you've met Mr. Finstock, I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that." Derek says as he points at the winter musical sign-up sheet tacked on the bulletin board.

Stiles blushes, "I won't be signing up for anything for awhile. I just wanna get to know the school. But if you sign up, I'd consider coming to the show."

Derek laughs and shakes his head, "Yeah, yeah. That's completely impossible." As if a ghost, out of nowhere Kate appears out of the air and asks.

"What's impossible, Derek? I wouldn't think impossible is even in your vocabulary." Kate says flirtatious before she even notices Stiles standing closely next to Derek.

"Oh, so nice of you to show our new classmate around." Kate explains before she takes out a sparkling hot pink pen and signs her name in big letters on the sign-up sheet. After Kate finishes writing her name she looks at Stiles surprised. "Oh, were you gonna sign up too? My sister and I have starred in all the school's productions and we really welcome newcomers. There are a lot of supporting roles in the show. I'm sure we could find something for you." Kate said while clearly killing Stiles with her glare.

"No, no, no. I was just looking at all the bulletin boards. Lots going on at this school. Wow." Stiles says as he notices Kate's name on every sign-up sheet.

"Nice penmanship." Stiles says before he walks to his next class while Kate glares at him before turning all of her attention back to Derek.

"So, Derek. I missed you during vacation. What'd you do?" Kate says as she grab Derek's right hand and compares their skin color, Derek's natural sun kissed skin while Kate was a fake tan skin color.

Derek took his hand from Kate's claws, "You know, um...played basketball, snowboarding, more basketball." Derek said as he took two step backwards but Kate follow him.

"When's the big game?" Kate ask as she blew Derek a kiss which Derek just shakes his head twice.

"Uh, two weeks." Derek said as he started to slowly walk away from Kate but she stop him by grabbing his left forearm.

"You are so dedicated. Just like me. I hope you come watch me in the musical. Promise?" Kate sweetly tells Derek as she digs her manicure hot pink fake nails until Derek nod his head in agreement. As Derek turns to leave, Kate says, "Toodles!"

Derek under his breath also said, "Toodles." Kate's smile turns to a glare as she looks in the direction that Stiles took as he walks off.

  **BASKETBALL PRACTICE**

 Derek looks conflicted for a moment and then he launches into a short conversation with Boyd while they are changing into their practice uniform.

"So, dude, you know that school musical thing? Is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?" Boyd snorts and rolls his eyes before answering.

"Who cares?" Derek rolls his eyes before removing his sweatpants and putting on his practice black shorts.

"You know it's always good to get extra credit...for college..." Derek says with a groan as Boyd throws him his gray tennis shoes from Derek's practice locker as Boyd has already finish dressing up for practice.

"You ever think that Lebron James or Shaquille O'Neal auditioned for their school musical?" Boyd says as he brush his slightly longer dark black hair to a side with a comb he found in Derek's practice locker.

"Maybe." Derek says as he tied one of his tennis shoes and then the other one before standing up.

Boyd finishes brushing before laying a arm on Derek's shoulder blades. "Derek. Look, the music in those shows isn't hip hop, ok or rock, or anything essential to culture. It's like show music. It's all costumes and makeup...Oh, dude, it's frightening." Boyd shiver of just thinking being in a costume dress as a clown with a ton of makeup on his face.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought it might be a good laugh, you know. Kate's kinda cute, too." Derek keeps in the feeling of throwing up just by saying Kate is kinda cute because cute is Stiles.

"So, a wolf pup is too, but you don't pet it." Derek agrees too because wolf pup is cute. Derek sighs before Boyd and Derek walk outside where the rest of the team and his uncle awaits.

"All right Werewolves! Pair up! Let's go! Come on!" Derek screams while his uncle blows his whistle behind the whole basketball team.

**SCIENCE CLASS**

The class is working on their assignment when Kate decides to have a little chat with Stiles. "So, it seemed like you know Derek Hale.

Stiles sighs but lies to save Derek's popularity, "Not really. He was just showing me around."

Kate gives out a fake and loud smile while Stiles keeps taking notes, "Well, Derek doesn't usually interact with new students."

Stiles glances at the chalkboard while his hand keeps taking notes on his open notebook. "Uh, why not?" Stiles asks.

Kate who hasn't even pulled out anything from her bag just glares at Stiles and answer Stiles' question. "Well, it's pretty much basketball 24/7 with him." Kate is waiting for Stiles respond when Stiles just whispers under his breath.

"That should be 16 over pi..." before raising his hand and the science teacher, Miss. Blake, called on Stiles.

"Yes, Mr. Stilinski?" And Stiles shyly asked her question.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just...Uh...Shouldn't the second equation read 16 over pi?" Miss. Blake. was shocked that a student would say she was wrong and Kate just rolled her eyes.

"16 over pi? That's quite impossible." Miss. Blake says before she checks it on her calculator and she gasp, "I stand corrected." The science teacher corrects the equation on the chalkboard before turning around and saying, "Oh...and welcome aboard." While Kate seems offended before leaving the class without telling the teacher.

Derek stops at the sign-up sheet and eyes it for a few seconds before moving on as Allison observes and as Derek moves on, Kate comes along as Allison pulls her aside. "Derek Hale was looking at our audition list."

Kate gasps, "Again? You know, he was hanging around with that new guy and they were both looking at the list. There's something freaky about him. Where did he say he was from?" Kate ask her twin sister but when she realized Allison didn't answer she saw that Allison was staring at the list. Kate scoffs and struts off as Allison follows and Kate does a search for Stiles Stilinski on the internet.

Allison is also looking information on Stiles Stilinski when he sees a interesting article about Stiles, "Wow! An Einsteinette. So why do you think she's interested in our musical?" Allison asks confused at her older twin sister.

"I'm not sure that she is. And we needn't concern ourselves with amateurs. But...there is no harm in making certain that Stiles' is welcome to school activities that are...well , appropriate for him. After all...he loves pi." In a hurry Kate runs to the library with Allison following her closely before she prints Stiles' article and takes it.

**AUDITORIUM**

**DETENTION**

**FINSTOCK STYLE**

Mr. Finstock yells, "Gold! More gold!" as he walks by Derek and Boyd after inspecting their work. When he notices Stiles work, "Paint, paint! Let's go!" and as Mr. Finstock walks off, Erica Reyes hurries excitedly over to Stiles, holding the printed article about Stiles.

Erica yells excitedly to Stiles, "The answer is yes!"

Confused Stiles says, "Huh?"

"Our scholastic decathlon team has its first competition next week, and there is certainly a spot for you." Erica responds which just makes Stiles even more confused as he keeps painting and for just a moment looks up because Stiles doesn't want to get more detention when he notices the printouts in Erica's hand. "Where did those come from?"

"Didn't you put them in my locker?" Erica asked confused.

"Of course not." Stiles said offended.

With a big grin Erica said, "Oh, well, we'd love to have you on our team. We meet almost everyday after school. Please?" Erica begged Stiles.

"I need to catch up on the curriculum here before I think about joining any clubs." Stiles said trying to find a way out of this when Kate cuts in their conversation.

"Well, what a perfect way to get caught up. Meeting with the smartest kids in school. What a generous offer, Erica." Kate said excitedly with pushing Stiles away from Derek but the conversation has not gone unnoticed by the Mr. Finstock.

"So many new faces in detention today. I hope you don't make a habit of it, but the drama club could always use an extra hand. And while we are working, let us probe the mounting evils of cell phones." Mr. Finstock and everyone went back to painting.

**MEANWHILE IN THE GYM**

"Come on guys, huddle up! We got two weeks to the big game." Coach Peter says ass he looks around he realized that his nephew nor his co-captain are not with the rest of the team. "Where's Derek and Boyd?" Coach Hale asks his team but there is only silence from them and Coach Hale isn't pleased. "Don't make me ask again." Coach Hale challenge the team and yet silence again. Coach Hale has it and yells loud which doesn't help that his voice echoes in the huge gym. "WHERE'S DEREK AND BOYD?!"

The whole team now fairly scared of their couch makes them all together tell their coach, "Detention."

The Coach Hale sighs in front of the rest of his before he storms off to the auditorium. Meanwhile in the auditorium, Boyd has fallen asleep and Derek is tickling his nose with a paper leaf.

Mr. Finstock is still in his speech of having cell phones in class, "Perhaps the most heinous example of cell phone abuse is ringing in the theater. What temerity! The theater is a temple of art. A precious cornucopia of creative energy." Mr. Finstock is cut off when Coach Hale arrives and is not happy when he yells.

"Where's my team, Finstock?" After he has stop yelling he Coach notices Derek and Boyd in the prop tree, "What the heck are those two doing in a tree?"

Mr. Finstock blushes in angry before yelling, "It's called crime and punishment, Hale. Besides, proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul."

Coach Hale tells Mr. Finstock, "Can we have a talk, please?" and then the famous Hale glare was put on Derek and Boyd, "And you two, in the gym, now!" Derek and Boyd got out of the tree and left the auditorium.

**PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**

Coach Hale in the Principal's office he was extremely angry, "If they have to paint sets for detention, they could do it tonight, not during my practice."

Mr. Finstock was as angry or worse,  
"If these were theater performers instead of athletes, would you seek special treatment?"

Coach was trying to get Mr. Finstock to understand, "Finstock, we are days away from our biggest game of the year."

"And we, Hale, are in the midst of our auditions for our winter musicale as well! This school is about more than just young men in baggy shorts flinging balls for touchdowns!" Mr. Finstock said before slam his hand on Principal Argent's dest.

Coach Hale crumble a clean piece of printer paper from the desk into a ball and throwing it in a short trash can and nailing it. "Baskets! They shoot baskets."

"Stop! Guys listen, you've been having this argument since the day you both started teaching here. We are one school, one student body, ONE FACULTY! Can we not agree on that?" Principal said while raising his voice while Coach Hale and Mr. Finstock shoot each other a glare, "So, Coach, how's the team lookin'? Derek got them whipped into shape?" Principal Argent asks Coach Hale which makes Mr. Finstock hiss before Mr. Finstocks storms off as Principal Argent shoots a little ball into a miniature basket in his office.

**BACK IN THE GYM**

"Beacon Hills City High have knocked us out of the playoffs three years running, and now we are one game away from taking that championship right back from them! It's time to make our stand. The team is you. You are the team. And this team does not exist unless each and every one of you is fully focused on our goal. Am I clear?" Coach Hale says as he paces in front of his team while looking at every player of his basketball team.

"Hey, what team?!" Boyd yelled at his team.

"Werewolves!" Yelled the whole team.

"What team?" Boyd yell again at his team.

"Werewolves!" Yell the whole team louder.

"What team?" Derek and Boyd yell loud enough that left both of their throats semi raw.

"Werewolves!" The whole team yelled as loud as they could.

"Werewolves!" Boyd said before the whole team yelled with Coach Hale.

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" Before they all grabbed a partner and a basketball to practice for their big game.

  **AFTER SCHOOL**

"We've never made it past the first round of the scholastic decathlon. You could be our answered prayer." Erica said as she walked with Stiles to their lockers where Stiles put in his math book and calculator in his bag.

"I'm gonna focus on my studies this semester and help my dad get the new house organized. Maybe next year." Stiles said as he went through every of his classes in his mind, thinking if he had homework in any of his other classes.

"But-" Erica was about to start a argument when Stiles cut her off.

"-what do you know about Derek Hale?" Stiles asked because on the opposite side wall there was a huge picture of Derek Hale in his red basketball uniform.

"Derek? Hmm...I wouldn't consider myself an expert on that particular sub-species, however, unless you speak cheerleader, as in" Erica pointed to the group of cheerleaders they just walked up behind, "Oh, my gosh! Isn't Derek Hale just the hottie superbomb?" Erica said in a flirtatious tone.

A cheerleader said in dreamy voice, "Oh, he's beautiful." The cheerleaders talk amongst themselves as Stiles and Erica walk away from the cheerleaders.

"Ha-ha. See what I mean?" Erica says as they got to Stiles locker where he pulled out his Geometry math book and his calculator from his locker.

"I guess I don't know how to speak cheerleader." Stiles said giggling as he grab his red apple that he didn't eat in lunch.

"Which is why we exist in an alternate universe to Derek the basketball boy." Erica said giggle as they walked down to her locker and couple desks away from Stiles'.

"Well, have you tried to get to know him?" Stiles says as Erica grabbed her bag from her locker and they walked towards the school's main doors.

"Watch how it works in the cafeteria tomorrow when you have lunch with us. Unless you'd rather sit with the cheerleaders and discuss the importance of firm nail beds." Erica says sassy as she flips her long blond hair to the side before fully glaring at Stiles which makes him hold up his hands.

"My nail beds are history." Erica now puts up her hands and they both giggle like two crazy girls as they walk off.

  **HALE HOME**

 Derek and his uncle Peter are in the backyard basketball court getting in some after-school practice.

With a sigh Peter says "I still don't understand this whole detention thing."

Derek grins, "It was my fault. Sorry, Uncle." Peter grins back and throws Derek a basketball.

"Cross court. You know Finstock will take any opportunity to bust my chops. That includes yours too." Peter says as he took a drink of water from his dark green plastic bottle.

"Hey, Uncle? Did you ever think about trying something new, but were afraid of what your friends might think?" Derek says as he shot the ball in the basket.

"You mean like, going left? You're doing fine. Come on." Peter said before throwing Derek's another basketball.

"Well...no. I mean what if you wanna try something really new and it's a total disaster and all your friends laugh at you." Derek says with a frown.

Peter realized how important this talk was to his nephew, Derek. "Well then, maybe they're not really your friends. And that was my whole point about team today. You guys gotta look out for each other, and you're the leader." Peter said as his mind went back to their upcoming basketball game.

"Uncle Peter, I'm not talking-" Derek started but was cut off by his uncle.

"-there's gonna be college scouts at our game next week, Derek. Know what a scholarship is worth these days?" Peter asks his nephew and Derek nods his head in defeat, "A lot."

"Yeah. Focus. Derek, come on." Derek bounces the basketball twice before he once again he nails the shot. "Whoo!" Derek's uncle happily screamed as Derek took a breather.

**NEXT DAY**

Kate hands Mr. Finstock a small dark brown box, "Just something for you."  
Kate returns to her seat as the rest of the class files in while Derek and Stiles are exchanging glances.

Mr. Finstock just stands confused for a second before started talking, "Well, I expect we all learned our homeroom manners yesterday, people, correct? If not, we have some dressing rooms that need painting." While Derek and Stiles giggle for a couple seconds. "Now, a few announcements. This morning during free period will be your chance for the musical auditions, both singles and pairs." Mr. Finstock said excitedly, Kate claps with childlike excitement as she beams at Mr. Finstock. "I will be in the theater until noon for those of you bold enough to extend the wingspan of your creative spirit." Mr. Finstock started writing on his board while Boyd starts whispering to Derek.

"What time is he due back on the fathership?" Derek and Boyd snicker at the joke as Mr. Finstock continues talking.

"Now today, we are going to discuss the importance of Shakespeare..." Mr. Finstock said as he started his PowerPoint about Shakespeare.

  **HALLWAY**

Boyd walks up to Derek who has just closed his locker. "Yo! What's up, man?" Derek smirks before turning around to face Boyd.

"What's up?" After Derek has grabbed the things he needs for his next three periods.

"Hey, so, um, the whole team's hitting the gym during free period. What do you want to have us run?" Boyd ask Derek as they both are nearing the hallway that has all the history classes in the school such as California History.

Derek scratches his hairy scalp thinking about a lie to make up, "Uh, dude, you know what, I can't make it. I gotta catch up on some homework."

Boyd looks at Derek warily, "What? Hello, it's only the second day back. I'm not even behind on homework yet. And you know, I've been behind on homework since preschool." Boyd jokes with Derek but he only gets a forced chuckle from Derek.

"That's hilarious. I'll catch you later." Derek tells Boyd before he walks a slightly faster than he has ever walk in a high school's hallway before and Boyd knows something is up with his best friend.

Boyd under his breath says, "Homework? There's no way." With a snort Boyd follows Derek to a classroom.

Just as Derek walked in the classroom a younger student asked Derek a question, "Hey, how's it going?"

Derek just smile before turning around to see if he could see Boyd and he sure did. "Just hanging." Derek told the student whose name could possibly be called Jordan or something.

"Good to see you." Jordan told the Derek before Derek hid in the classroom a couple seconds before Boyd also walked into the classroom.

Boyd thought to himself 'What's he doing?' before his hand is being shakes by the student called Jordan while giving Derek the distraction he needed to get away.

"How's it going, man?" Jordan asks Boyd as Boyd searches the room for Derek who took a different way out of the classroom and walks right past Boyd who is still looking for him. Boyd eventually follows Derek to a stairwell where he loses Derek completely. Derek makes his way across a outdoor area as his uncle spots him, but Derek manages to give Coach Hale the slip. Derek walks though a garage and hides briefly behind a stripped chassis and a mechanic looks confused at Derek.

Derek tells the mechanic, "Short-cut," while the mechanic checks his watch Derek tells the mechanic, "I'm late for class." Without telling the mechanic Derek walks into the auditorium through the backstage entrance wheeling a janitor's cart with a mop sticking up. Derek hides as the hopefuls for the musical file in with Mr. Finstock at the head of the group and Lydia right behind him. Mr. Finstock and Lydia walk onto stage as Mr. Finstock addresses the small audience.

Mr. Finstock starts talking, "This is where the true expression of the artist is realized. Where inner truth is revealed through the actor's journey-" Mr. Finstock is cut off by the bell ringing, "Was that a cell phone?" Mr. Finstock asks the small audience and  
the members of the audience check themselves to see if their phone went off.

A audience member asks Heather, "Is it mine?"

"No, ma'am. That was the warning bell." Lydia said quietly and shyly.

"Ah! Those wishing to audition must understand that time is of the essence. We have many roles to cast and final callbacks will be next week." Mr. Finstock tells his small audience as Derek has made his way to the back of the auditorium and is observing the proceedings from behind the janitor's cart as Mr. Finstock continues. "First, you will sing a few bars and I will give you a sense of whether or not the theater is your calling. Better to hear it from me now than from your friends later. Our composer, Lydia Martin, will accompany you and be available for rehearsals prior to callbacks. Shall we?" Mr. Finstock goes to sit down while the first female singer starts singing which was really off-key and forgets the rest of the song. "Uh-huh. Yes, thank you. Next. Alan." Tells Mr. Finstock from his seat but the second singer is worse than the first, he's badly off-key and sneezes every few seconds. Kate and Allison are shocked by how terrible Alan is but he never forgets the words which is way worse then forgetting them. "Alan, I admire your pluck. As to your singing...That's a wonderful tie you're wearing. Next!" Mr. Finstock tells and the third singer starts singing but keeps winking at Mr. Finstock until he gets tired and calls the fourth singer who high pitched threw the whole song while holding a note. "Ah...Cindra. What courage to pursue a note that has not been accessed in the natural world. Bravo! Brava! Perhaps the spring musicale." Mr. Finstock forces a smile.

Cindra's smile vanishes as she looks over to Heather who flashes her a "better luck next time" smile. Cindra makes a squeak and walks off. The next student to audition does a ballet routine, which Miss Darbus seems to enjoy. His audition ends when he crashes off-stage.

"Uhh. Next!" Mr. Finstock yelled out as Stiles comes up behind Derek and startles him.

Stiles softly giggles, "Hey! So you decided to sign up for something?" Stiles asks.

Derek grins at Stiles, "Uh...No. You?"

Stiles shakes his head, "No. Um...why are you hiding behind a mop? Your friends don't know you're here, right?" Stiles asks Derek already knowing Derek's answer.

"Right." Derek tells Stiles as they see Heather playing the intro to the song, but the fifth singer is overcome with stagefright and just freezes.

Mr. Finstock sighs before saying, "Thank you. Next." The fifth singer runs off the stage in shame.

Derek tells Stiles, "Um...Mr. Finstock is a little...harsh."

Stiles fakes shock at Derek, "The Werewolf superstar is afraid?"

"No! No, I'm not afraid, I...I'm just...scared" Derek says quietly so no one can clearly heat his words.

"Me too...usually." Stiles smiles at Derek.

"And for the lead roles of Arnold and Minnie we only have one couple signed up." Derek and Stiles both hide behind the cart while Mr. Finstock calls out the only couple who signed up, "Kate and Allison. I think it might be useful for you to give us a sense of why we gather in this hallowed hall." As they get up to go on stage, Kate stops Allison so she can go first, that makes Allison rolls her eyes at her sister. Derek and Stiles take seats in the very back.

"What key?" Lydia shyly asks Allison while putting a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

With a tight and force smile Allison tells Lydia, "Oh, we had our rehearsal pianist do an arrangement."

Lydia nods her head in shoulder fall down in defeat. "Oh." Lydia says softly. Kate snaps her fingers and the curtain close and as part of their pre-show warmup, they both whinnie like horses.

"Go!" Kate says in her sassy voice and the curtain open and they sing 'What I've Been Looking For' in perfection. As the song ends to glares at her sister, "I told you not to do the jazz squares."

Allison just looks at her sister with so much hate, "It's a crowd favorite. Everybody loves a good jazz square." Allison says before getting off the stage and going to talk to Mr. Finstock. Kate shoots a look at Lydia, who immediately puts on a fake smile and starts clapping and the rest of the small audience applauds.

"Well..." Starts Mr. Finstock while Derek and Stiles hide. "Are there any last minute sign-ups?" Mr. Finstock ask as he looks around the room.

"Don't be discouraged. The theater club needs more than just singers. It needs fans too. Buy tickets!" Allison says as she slaps Mr. Finstock back gentle.

While on stage Lydia tells Kate, "Oh, actually, if you do the part with that particular song, I imagined it much slower..." Lydia regrets her words the second those they leave her lips.

Kate glares at Lydia with so much hatred, "If we do the part? Lydia, my sawed-off Sondheim, I've been in 17 school productions. And how many times have your compositions been selected?" Kate asks with so much angry behind her words.

"This would be the first." Lydia said slightly scared.

"Which tells us what?" Kate asks as she scratched her hot pink fake nails on the black piano.

"That I need to write you more solos?" Lydia asks confused.

"No. It tells us that you do not offer direction, suggestion, or commentary. And you should be thankful that me and Allison are here to lift your music out of its current obscurity. Are we clear?" Kate says while daring Lydia to say anything else.

"Yes ma'am." Kate raised a eyebrow at 'ma'am', "I mean, Kate." Lydia says scared and that just makes Kate give Lydia a sickly sweet grin.

"Nice talking to you." Kate responds before also getting off the stage.

"Any last-minute sign-ups?" Mr. Finstock repeats himself.

Derek quietly tells Stiles, "We should go."

"No? Good. Done." Mr. Finstocks says as he looks around the group but Stiles does something unexpected.

"I'd like to audition, Mr. Finstock." Stiles says loud and confident. Derek stands in shock over what Stiles just did.

"Timeliness means something in the world of theater, young man. The individual auditions are long, long over and there are simply no other pairs." Mr. Finstock says as he put his hands on his hips while Derek comes out from his hiding spot.

"I'll sing with him." Derek tells Mr. Finstock who became shock to see Derek Hale there in the theater without being force.

"Derek Hale? Where is your sports posse or whatever it's called?" Mr. Finstock found it still unbelievable that Derek Hale was here.

"Team." Derek said and Mr. Finstock just nod his head once, "Um, but I'm here alone. Actually I came to sing with him." Derek says as he smiled at Stiles.

"Yes, well, we take these shows very seriously here at Beacon Hills High. I called for the pairs audition, and you didn't respond. Free period is now over." Mr. Finstock says as he grabs his bag ready to leave the room.

Derek points at Stiles, "He has an amazing voice."

Mr. Finstock starts walking towards the doors, "Perhaps the next musicale." As Derek and Stiles turn to look at Mr. Finstock leaving, Lydia gets up from the piano and trips, throwing her papers all over the place. Derek and Stiles run up to the stage to help pick up the papers.

"So, you're a composer?" Derek asks Lydia and Lydia just stares at Derek. "You wrote the song Allison and Kate just sang? And the entire show?" Lydia blushes and manages a weak nod. "Well, that's really cool. I, uh, can't wait to hear the rest of the show." Derek offers his hand to Lydia who takes it, and he helps her up but Lydia looks terrified. "So, why are you so afraid of Allison and Kate? I mean, it is your show." Derek frowns.

"It is?" Lydia asks Derek.

Derek finishes collecting the papers with Stiles, "Isn't the composer of a show kinda like the playmaker in basketball?" Derek asks Lydia.

Lydia asks confused, "Playmaker?"

"You know, the one who makes everyone else look good. I mean, without you there is no show. You're the playmaker here Lydia." Derek tells Lydia and while beaming at Derek she asks him.

"I am?" Derek nods in confirmation while Stiles smiles in confirmation.

"Do you wanna hear how the duet's supposed to sound?" Lydia ask Derek and Stiles as Lydia walks over to the piano as Derek and Stiles follow closely. They sing the song, 'What I've Been Looking For'.

"Wow. That's nice." Derek says as they finish singing the song.

They hear clapping before Mr. Finstock comes out from nowhere and says, "Hale, Stilinski - you have a callback. Lydia, give them the duet from the second act. Work on it with them."

"All right. If you guys wanna rehearse, I'm usually here during free period and after school, and even sometimes during biology class. You can come and rehearse anytime. Or you can come to my house for breakfast. I have a piano, we can rehearse there. After school, before school - whatever works. After basketball class..." Lydia keeps talking and talking while Stiles who is happy to listen, while Derek is not so enthusiastic.

"What?" Derek says shock.

  **NEXT DAY**

"Callback?! Aah!" Kate starts fanning herself.

"Callback for roles Arnold and Minnie next Thursday, 3:30pm. Allison and Kate Argent, Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski." Allison read to Kate from the email she got from Lydia about the callback this morning.

"Is this some kind of joke? They didn't even audition!" Kate screech as she rip the cellphone from Allison's hands.

"Maybe we're being punked?" Allison said as she went through all the options in her head of why this might be happening.

"What?" Kate yell out which attract people to her like the Werewolves team that arrives minus Derek.

"Maybe we're being filmed right now. Maybe we'll get to meet Ashton!" Allison says as she brushes her hair with her fingers as Kate yells at her.

"Oh, shut up, Allison!" Kate says as Boyd took the cellphone from her hand.

Laughing Boyd ask Kate and Allison, "What's wrong?" Before Boyd looks at the email and Boyd has a look like he's just seen a ghost. "What?" Boyd asks not believing what he was reading and Allison sigh before taking her phone back from Boyd. Boyd, the Werewolves, Kate, and Allison go to the cafeteria for an answer from Derek and Stiles.

**CAFETERIA**

Kate is angrily pacing back and forth, while semi yelling, "How dare he sign up! I've already picked out the colors for my dressing room."

Allison is just eating her french fries nearby and says, "And he hasn't even asked our permission to join the drama club."

Kate send glares at her sister but never even once stopped pacing, "Someone's gotta tell him the rules."

Allison's nods her head, "Exactly." Allison pauses after eating a fry, "And what are the rules?" Allison asks confused before eating another fry.

Kate frustratedly says, "Ohh!" Before  
Stiles slips on some spilt milk and tosses his lunch tray into the air. The lunch consisting of french fries lands right on a pacing Kate. "Aah!" Kate squeak in surprise.

"I am so sorry." Stiles says as he tries unsuccessfully to not laugh as he tries in vain to remove the fries from Kate who is on the verge of hyperventilating. Erica pull Stiles away. At the same time Derek arrives and is stopped by Boyd as he tries to see what's going on.

Boyd tells Derek, "You do not want to get into that, man. Too much drama."

With a sigh Derek nods as he sees Erica pulling Stiles away from a hyperventilating Kate.

Mr. Finstocks comes in the cafeteria after hearing Kate's yells from the hallway. "What is going on here?"

Kate screams and says, "Look at this! That Stiles boy just dumped his lunch on me. On purpose! It's all part of their plan to ruin our musical. And Derek and his basketball robots are obviously behind it. Why do you think he auditioned? After all the hard work you've put into this show. It just doesn't seem right." Kate stomps his feet on the ground which she almost falls because of her six inches heels.

A confused Derek asks his best friend, Boyd. "What's up?"

"What's up? Oh, let's see...umm, you missed free-period workout yesterday to audition for some heinous musical. And now suddenly people are...confessing." Boyd yells at Derek as Isaac walks by and Boyd grabs him. "Yeah, and Isaac. Isaac is baking.........creme brulee."

Derek as he hasn't eaten lunch yet is hungry by the words 'creme brulee'. "Ah, what's that?"

Isaac excitedly explains, "Oh, it's a creamy custard-like filling with a caramelized surface. It's really satisfying." Isaac daydreams of the desserts but is stop as Boyd slaps his chest.

"Shut up, Isaac!" Boyd yells. Isaac turns away dejectedly and joins some skater dudes sitting in the background. "Look...do you see what's happening here, man? Our team is coming apart because of your singing thing. Even the drama geeks and the brainiacs suddenly think that they can.....talk to us." Boyd says disgusted as he points to the skater dudes who are chatting with Isaac happily. "Look, the skater dudes are mingling." Boyd yells loud enough that one of the skater dudes yells.

"Yo!" At Boyd and Derek waves at him.

"Suddenly people think that they can do other stuff. Stuff that is not their stuff. They've got you thinking about show tunes, when we've got a playoff game next week." Boyd is the pisses Derek has ever seen his best friend before Boyd leaves.

**MEN'S LOCKER ROOM**

Coach Hale sits in his office reading a paper while eating a sandwich, at the same time Mr. Finstocks enters and makes his way down the aisles of lockers and showers.

"Whoa!" A young teenager boy as he only had his underwear on but Mr. Finstock didn't pay attention and he finally arrives at Coach Hale's office.

"Alright Hale. Cards on the table right now." Mr. Finstock said as he stole Peter's sealed bag of Doritos chips.

"Huh?" Peter asked as he pulled out another bag of Doritos chips from his desk.

"You're tweaked because I put your stars in detention and now you're getting even." Mr. Finstock said before he munch on a hip while glaring at Peter.

"What are you talking about, Finstock?" Peter said as he took another huge bite from his sandwich.

"Your all-star nephew turned up at my audition. Now, I give every student an even chance, which is a long and honorable tradition in the theater. Something you wouldn't understand. But, if he is planning sort of a practical joke in my chapel of the arts..." Mr. Finstock said as he licked his orange fingertips.

"Derek doesn't even sing." Peter said after he almost choked on his food.

"Oh, well, you're wrong about that. But I will not allow my Twinkle Town musicale to be made into farce." Mr. Finstock said as he finished the chips and threw the empty bag in a trash can.

Peter says mockingly, "Twinkle Town?"at the play's name.

Mr. Finstock glares at Peter, "See? I knew it."

Peter couldn't stop laughing, "Hey..." Peter tried stop but he couldn't.

"I knew it!" Mr. Finstock said as he started walking to the door.

"Sounds like a winner. Good luck on Broadway!" Peter says as Mr. Finstock open the door and promptly leaves the locker room in a huff.

**OUTDOOR EATING AREA**

Stiles and Erica discuss the incident in the cafeteria, when Stiles ask Erica a question. "Is Kate really, really mad at me? I said I was sorry."

Erica looks at Stiles seriously, "Look, no one has beaten out Kate for a musical since kindergarten."

Stiles nods, "I wasn't trying to beat anyone out. We didn't even audition, we were just singing."

Erica could see that Stiles was telling the truth, "You won't convince Kate of that. I'm telling you, if that girl could figure out a way to play both Romeo and Juliet her own sister would be aced out of a job." Erica said trying to get Stiles to laugh but he didn't.

"I told you it just happened, but I liked it. A lot. Did you ever feel like there's this whole other person inside of you just looking for a way to come out?" Stiles said excitedly thinking about yesterday.

"Not really, no." Erica said that but she thought about Boyd before she looks at Stiles and giggles and the bell rings announcing that lunch is over. "Let's go." Erica tells Stiles before they stand with their trays. 

**KATE'S LOCKER**

Kate opens her locker to examine the damage to her clothes as Isaac approaches. "Hey, Kate, I thought that since Derek Hale's gonna be in your show..." Isaac started but Kate hold her finger up to stop Isaac in the middle of his sentence.

"Derek Hale is not in my show." Kate says as pulled out a hot pink brush from her locker and brushed her long blond hair even though it was fine.

"OK, umm...well, I just thought maybe you could watch me play ball sometime or something." Isaac said all shy while he blushed.

Kate looked at Isaac in disgust, "I'd rather stick pins in my eyes."

Isaac wince by just imagining the picture of stick pins in his crush's eyes, "Wouldn't that be awfully uncomfortable?"

Kate closed her locker and with venom told Isaac, "Evaporate, tall person!" before Kate storms off.

Isaac was left calling after her. "I bake! If that helps." Isaac yelled. 

**STILES' LOCKER**

Stiles opens his locker allowing a note to fall, he picks up the note and reads it. A smile appears on his face as the scene changes. 

**SCIENCE CLUB ROOF**

Derek has been waiting for a couple minutes after he left a note in Stiles' locker, when finally Stiles arrives. "Wow! It's like a jungle up here." Stiles says in a amazed voice as he saw so many plants and trees on the roof.

"Yeah, just like that cafeteria." Derek says with a grin as he wraps his arms around Stiles' waist.

"Where I just humiliated myself into the next century." Stiles says as for once he noticed that Derek and him were almost the same height only with Derek two or three inches taller.

"No!" Derek said as he kissed Stiles' left cheek where Stiles showed his beauty marks proudly. "Come on." Derek remove his arms around Stiles' waist and grab his hand to show Stiles' a bench that was hidden.

"So this is your private hideout?" Stiles said as he sat on Derek's lap as they stare into each other's eyes and Stiles licked his own dry lips.

Derek follow Stiles' tongue path, "Yeah. Thanks to the science club. Which means that my buddies don't even know it exists." Derek says as he wrap his arms once again around Stiles' waist.

Stiles giggle as he wrapped his skinner arms around Derek's neck, "You pretty much have the school wired, don't you Derek? Seems to me like everyone on campus wants to be your friend." Stiles says as he watches Derek's wonderful eyes that had so many different colors in them that Stiles felt that he could get lost in them for years.

"Unless we lose." Derek says with a frown, a frown that soon change into a smile when Stiles' peck Derek's lips.

"I'm sure it's tricky being the coach's nephew." Stiles playfully smacked Derek's chest when Derek lower his arms and instead of his waist being wrapped in his strong arms it was Stiles' ass being hold.

"Makes me practice a little harder, I guess. I don't know what he's gonna say when he finds out about the singing." Derek says as he smells Stiles' neck loving the peach smell of Stiles' body wash.

"You worried?" Stiles says as he begins playing with Derek's thick black raven hair.  
"My mom's and my uncle's friends are always saying, '"Your son is or your nephew is the basketball guy. You must be so proud."' Sometimes I don't wanna be the 'basketball guy.' I just wanna be a guy. You know?" Derek says as his hands massages Stiles' ass cheeks gently.

Stiles pulls Derek's head up with a finger under his chin so both are staring at each other's eyes. "I saw the way you treated Lydia at the audition yesterday. Do your friends know that guy?" Stiles asks Derek seriously.

Derek frowns and shakes his head, "To them, I'm the playmaker dude."

Stiles smiles at Derek softly, "Then they don't know enough about you, Derek. At my other schools I was the freaky math guy. It's cool coming here and being anyone I wanna be. When I was singing with you I just felt like...a guy." Stiles open his heart a bit too Derek.

"You even look like one, too." Stiles giggles softly at Derek's joke.

Stiles kissed Derek on the lips, "Do you remember in kindergarten how you'd meet a kid and know nothing about them, then ten seconds later you're playing like you're best friends because you didn't have to be anything but yourself." Stiles say as they remember when their lives were so easy and Derek nods his head clearly understanding. "Singing with you felt like that." Stiles said as he send him a big smile.

Derek also send Stiles another smile, "Well, um...I never thought about singing. That's for sure. Till you." Derek tells Stiles the truth.

"So you really wanna do the callbacks?" Stiles asks Derek a tiny bit nervous.

Derek kisses Stiles, "Hey, just call me me freaky callback boy."

Stiles giggles before saying, "You're a cool guy, Derek. But not for the reasons your friends think. And thanks for showing me your top-secret hiding place. Like kindergarten." The bell rings, Derek and Stiles both sigh as Derek takes Stiles' hand as they get back inside.

**SCHOOL**

Lydia is in the music classroom sitting at the piano, writing her newest song in her diary, "Breaking Free". Derek is practicing the song in a locked room as Allison hears Derek and tries to investigate but due to the locked door, can't get in. While Stiles is in the hallway between the bathrooms, practicing the same song as Kate approaches. Stiles hides and narrowly avoids Kate and then Stiles is rehearsing with Lydia with Derek.

**GYM**

Coach Hale blows his whistle while running a drill, "Let's go, guys! Make it sharp! To the chest, come on! Pop it! Come on, guys. Step with it! Let's go!" Coach Hale walks over to Boyd, "Come on, move it! Let's go! Come on guys, focus! Focus! Get your head in the game! Move it!" Coach Hale gets to Scott and takes the ball to ask Scott a question. "You seen Derek?"

Scott answers his coach nervously, "No...Coach."

Coach Hale blows his whistle and yells, "Again, let's go!" at his team.

**AUDITORIUM**

Derek is painting a set piece while Stiles is helping to sew a costume. They both look at each other and begin moving to the beat of the song in their minds, until Mr. Finstock walks over and gives them his stern look. 

 **GYM**  

Coach Hale blows his whistle once again to inform that the practice is over. "That's it, guys. Let's hit the showers." As a teammate passes by angry Coach Hale, Coach Hale tells him, "Good hustle. Let's see that in the game." As the rest of the team is leaving, Derek shows up and Boyd shoves the ball into Derek's stomach as he passes angrily. Coach Hale doesn't look any better than Boyd in fact he looks worse. There is an uncomfortable silence between the uncle and the nephew, neither is willing to look the other in the eye.

"I, uh...think I'm gonna stay a while. Work on some free throws." Derek says as he throws the basketball into the hoop.

"Well, since you missed practice, I think your team deserves a little effort from you today." Coach Hale leaves the gym and as he does, Stiles walks behind Derek.

"Wow. So this is your real stage." Stiles tells Derek as he wrap his arms around Derek's back.

Derek chuckles at Stiles' wording, "Yeah. I guess you could call it that. Or just a smelly gym." Derek turns around and hands the ball to Stiles who shoots the ball and makes the basket, impressing Derek. "Whoa! Don't tell me you're good at hoops, too."

"You know, I once scored 41 points on a league championship game." Stiles looked at Derek in eyes, being all serious.

Derek believed Stiles. "No way." Derek said surprised.

"Mm-hm. Yeah, and in the same day, I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn." Stiles said laughing at the end.

"Oh! Microwave popcorn. Ha-ha. Funny." Derek says before he grabs another basketball, shoots the ball and makes another great basket.

"I've been rehearsing with Lydia." Stiles tells Derek as she sits on a bench nearby.

"Me, too. And, um, by the way, I missed practice. So if I get kicked off the team it should be on your conscience." Derek tells Stiles as he throws another basket, Stiles got  
a bit defensive.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who told you to sing..." Stiles frowns at Derek and Derek became playful.

"Stiles, chill." Stiles decides to take the ball from Derek and as Stiles takes the ball away Derek says.

"Hey, that's traveling." Neither Derek or Stiles realize that gym's door opens. "No that's really bad traveling."

"What? What?" Stiles tells Derek. Derek runs up behind Stiles, Derek picks him up and spins him making Stiles laugh as the door that opened closes.

Derek and Stiles heard Coach Hale's dangerous voice, "Mr.! I'm sorry, this is a closed practice."

Derek is taken aback by his Uncle Peter, "Come on, practice is over." Derek tells his uncle.

"Not till the last player leaves the gym. Team rule." Coach Hale glares at Stiles.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir." Stiles says as he looks back at Derek slightly scared by Mr. Hale.

Derek clears his throat, "Um, Uncle, this is Stiles Stilinski."

Peter nods and says rudely, "Ah, your detention buddy." to Stiles. Stiles' warm smile fades as he hands the ball back to Derek.

"I'll see you later, Derek. Nice meeting you, Coach Hale." Stiles runs out of the gym and Coach Hale calls after him in a monotone voice.

"You as well, Mr. Stilinski." Derek and Coach Hale wait until Stiles is out of earshot to continue.

"Uncle Peter, detention was my fault, not his." Derek tells his Uncle Peter angrily.

"You haven't missed practice in three years. That boy shows up-" Derek cuts off his uncle.

"-that guy's name Stiles and he's very nice." Derek defends his wonderful Stiles as he throws the basketball at his uncle forcefully.

"Well, helping you miss practice doesn't make him very nice. Not in my book. Or your team's." Peter yells as he catch the basketball and throws it back at Derek.

Derek raises his voice at his uncle, "Uncle, he's not a problem. He's just a guy."

Peter glares at Derek before he starts  
shouting, "But you're not just a guy, Derek. Before Peter brings down his tone to his normal voice. "You're the team leader. What you do affects not only this team, but the entire school. And without you completely focused, we're not gonna win next week.The championship games - they don't come along all the time. They're something special." Peter begs at his nephew to understand that this guy isn't worth it.

"Yeah, well a lot of things are special, Uncle." Derek says softly but nothing's gonna change what he thinks.

"But you're a playmaker...not a singer, right?" Coach Hale dares Derek to say otherwise.

"Did you ever think maybe I could be both?" Derek asks his Uncle Peter but Derek gets disappointed as Peter doesn't gives any answer. Derek drops the ball and walks away, as he leaves the gym, without being notice the rest of the team has been outside the whole time, eavesdropping.

"What?" Scott asks after Derek had disappeared from the hallway, Scott never knowing anything.

Boyd groans before telling the team, "Let's go." 

**NEXT DAY - SCHOOL LIBRARY**

"What spell has this elevated-IQ temptress guy cast that suddenly makes you wanna be in a musical?" Boyd says as he pushes Derek into a wall in the school library between two bookshelves.

"Look, I just did it. Who cares?" Derek asks back angrily as he pushes Boyd back.

"Who cares? How about your most loyal best friend?" Boyd says as he pushes Derek into the bookshelves filled with books about California's history.

"Quiet in here, Mr. Boyd." Yelled Mr. Harris, the librarian, from his desk a couple feet away from the bookshelves where two best friends were fighting.

Boyd feigning innocence tells Mr. Harris, "It's him Mr. Harris, not me." Boyd defends himself but Mr. Harris doesn't respond anymore.

Boyd tells Derek seriously, "Look," Boyd pulls out his famous basketball from nowhere and spins his basketball on his finger," you're a hoops dude, not a musical singer person." Boyd hands the ball to Derek, who sighs, and tosses it right back to Boyd who catches it easily. "Have you ever seen Michael Crawford on a cereal box?" Boyd asks Derek while spinning his basketball around his finger.

"Who's Michael Crawford?" Derek asks Boyd, confused by the change of the subject.

"Exactly my point. He was the Phantom of the Opera on Broadway. Now my mom has seen that musical 27 times, and put Michael Crawford's picture in our refrigerator. Yeah, not on it, in it. So my point is, if you play basketball, you're gonna end up on a cereal box. If you sing in musicals, you'll end up in my mom's refrigerator." Boyd tells Derek as he bounces his basketball on the library's floor.

Confused Derek asks Boyd, "Why would she put his picture in her refrigerator?"

Boyd sighs, "One of her crazy diet ideas. Look, I, I don't attempt to understand the female mind, Derek."

Mr. Harris walks in front of Boyd and Derek but not disappearing before giving them a glare that would killed them if they could kill. "It's frightening territory. How can you expect the rest of us to be focused on a game if you're off somewhere in leotards singing 'Twinkle Town'?" Boyd says as he helps Derek pick out a book about California's history about mines in the seventies for a report Boyd knew Derek had upcoming.

"No one said anything about leotards." Derek said before walking towards the desk.

"Not yet, my friend, but just you wait. Look, we need you Captain. Big time." Boyd says as he pushes Derek against Mr. Harris' desk which made Mr. Harris hiss out Boyd's last name. "I tried to tell him, Mr. Harris." Boyd innocently tells Mr. Harris before looking at Derek, "Really tried." before leaving the library. 

 **CLASSROOM**  

Boyd, Isaac, and Scott march into the science classroom and walk up to Erica, as Kate and Allison observe from their desks. "Something isn't right." Kate tells her sister as they move closer so as to get a better view, but they can't hear much.

"Hey, look. We need to talk." Boyd tells Erica confidently to Erica who's doing a science project.

"Go." Erica says as pours a light purple solution into a half filled glass breaker. Kate and Allison see Boyd and Erica talking for a couple minutes.

"They must be trying to figure out a way to make sure Derek and Stiles actually beat us out. Now, the jocks rule most of the school, but if they get Derek into the musical, then they've conquered the entire student body." Allison says to a angry Kate.

"And if those science girls get Stiles up with Derek Hale, the scholastic club goes from drool to cool." Kate gasps as she gets a frightening image, "Allison, we need to save our show from people who don't know the difference between a Tony Award and, "Kate loathingly Tony Award, "Tony Hawk." Kate and Allison both walk away while Erica asks Boyd a question.

"Do you really think that's gonna work?" Boyd nods his head once.

"It's the only way to save Derek and Stiles from themselves. So we on?" Boyd asks Erica and Erica nods her head.

"Good. So we start tomorrow then." Boyd states.

"OK, the first thing." Erica states back at Boyd who nods in return.

Boyd sends a flirtatious grin at Erica that showed off his white teeth before saying, "Nice." Then Boyd looks at Isaac and Scott. "Let's go."

**NEXT DAY - OUTSIDE**

Boyd comes out from behind a statue as Erica arrives to make her delivery, in other words, a laptop with a webcam. "So, my watch is 7:45 Mountain Standard time. We synched?" Boyd tells Erica as he wrapped a arm around Erica's lean waist but she pushes his arm away.

"Whatever." Erica says with a frown but in the inside all she wants to do is kiss those soft looking lips of Boyd's.

"All right, then we're on a go mode for lunch period, exactly 12:05." Boyd says as he crosses of things of his 'to-do' list.

With a groan Erica says, "Yes, Boyd, we're a go. But we're not Charlie's Angels, OK?" Erica says as she hands Boyd the equipment he required.

With a grin Boyd says, "I can dream, can't I?" Boyd says before kissing Erica right in the lips with a lot of tongue of Boyd's side, getting a great taste from a froze Erica. 

**INSIDE THE SCHOOL**

The various students are heading to their classrooms, while Derek is looking around the men's locker room, searching for his teammates, but with no luck so far. He goes a bit further and finds them all gathered around a table filled with pictures and trophies. Boyd starts by showing a picture of a young man in a basketball uniform with the words sewed in 'Beacon Hills', "'Spider' Bill Netrine, class of '72. He was the MVP in the league championship game."

Then Isaac took a step upfront, "Sam Nedler, class of '02. Also known as 'Sammy Slamma Jamma.' Captain, MVP of the league championship team." ended his speech with showing Derek the picture of a black man in Beacon Hills High's basketball uniform.

Isaac took a step backward and Scott took a step forward, "The 'Thunder Clap'," the rest of the Werewolves basketball team clapped. "Hap Hadden, '95. Led the Wildcats to back-to-back city championships. A legend." Scott took a step backward and from in front Boyd handed Derek a picture of another white guy.

"Yes, legends, one and all." Boyd says as he took the picture back from Derek's hands. "But do you think that any of these Werewolves legend's became legends by getting involved in musical auditions just days before the league championships?" Boyd ask Derek.

"Get your head in the game!" The whole Werewolves basketball team yelled at Derek.

"No. These Werewolves legend's became legends because they never took their eye off the prize." Boyd also yelled at Derek while both stare at each other on the eyes.

"Get your head in the game!" The whole Werewolves basketball team yelled again.

"Now, who was the first sophomore ever to make starting varsity?" Boyd asks the basketball team.

"Derek!" The team respond.

"So, who voted him our team captain this year?" Boyd asks the team again.

"Us!" The team said excitedly.

"And who is gonna get their sorry butts kicked in Friday's championship game if Derek's worried about an audition?" Boyd loudly asks the basketball team.

The basketball team less enthusiastically respond, "We are."

"Guys, come on. I mean, there's 12 people on this team, not just me." Derek says annoyed and disappointed that his own team doesn't understand him.

Boyd yelled at Derek, "Just 12? Oh, no. I think you're forgetting about one very important 13th member of our squad." Derek turns around as Boyd receives a picture from a Werewolves behind him and hands it to Derek. It was the picture of a teenaged Coach Hale in a Beacon Hill's red ruby basketball uniform, 'Peter Nolan Hale' it said below the picture in cursive.

"My uncle." Derek said confused because sure his uncle is the team's coach but part of the squad, nah.

Boyd sighs, "Yes, Derek. Werewolves basketball champion, class of 1981. Champion, uncle, and now coach. It's a winning tradition like no other." Boyd smirks as he knows that he had put guilt and pressure on Derek as keeps looking at the picture.

As Boyd has put his plan on motion it was now Erica chance to begin on Stiles in the science classroom. "From lowly Neanderthal and Cro-Magnon, to early warriors, medieval knights. All leading up to...lunkhead basketball man." Erica show Stiles a poster of a basketball player with Derek's head, enlarged and superimposed on top of it. Which just makes Stiles smile at the poster. "Yes, our culture worshipped the aggressor throughout the ages and we end up with spoiled, overpaid, bonehead athletes who contribute little to civilization other than slam dunks and touchdowns.That is the inevitable world of Derek Hale." Erica changes her aggressive tone to warmly. "But the path of the mind, the path we're on, ours is the path that has brought us these people," Erica presses a button and historical articles and pictures appear on her laptop. "Eleanor Roosevelt, Frida Kahlo, Sandra Day O'Connor, Madame Curie, Jane Goodall, Oprah Winfrey and so many others who the world reveres."

Erica stops as she sees Stiles raise his arm, "Uh, but what is? You know, I've got Lydia waiting for me to rehearse." Stiles is about to leave when Erica yells at him with disappointed.

"Stiles!" Stiles sits back down with a somewhat scared look.

Erica stands in front of Stiles with her hands on her hips. "Derek Hale represents one side of evolution. And our side, the side of education and accomplishment is the future of civilization!" Erica paces in front of a scared Stiles, "This is the side where you belong." Stiles looks nonplussed as the scene changes back to Derek and the Werewolves.

Derek tells his team, "Guys, if you don't know that I'll put 110% of my guts into that game, then you don't know me."

Boyd acts as an innocent person, "But we just thought-" Derek cut off Boyd,

"-I'll tell you what I thought. I thought that you're my friends. Win together, lose together, teammates." Boyd and another classmate set up the laptop and the camera, oblivious to Derek.

"But suddenly the guy.....and the singing." Boyd sounded like a jealous ex girlfriend.

"Man, I'm for the team! I've always been for the team. He's just someone I met." Derek says happily, unaware that the friends he trusted so much where failing him and also unaware to Derek that he was now being viewed by everyone in the science classroom, including Stiles. Derek said from the laptop kept screening, "All right the singing thing is nothing. Probably just a way to keep my nerves down. I don't know. It means nothing to me. You're my guys and this is our team. Stiles is not important. I'll forget about him, I'll forget the audition and we'll go out and get that championship. Everyone happy now?"

The transmission ends as Erica starts again her speech, "Behold lunkhead basketball man." Erica fails to notice the tear that raced down Stiles' cheek which is evident in what she says next. "So, Stiles, we'd love to have you for the scholastic decathlon." Again Erica, intelligent as she is, fails to see how upset Stiles is. "Did you wanna grab some lunch?" Erica asks Stiles with a big grin, Stiles manages a weak smile as he shakes his head at the offer.

"Well, we'll be there if you wanna come." Erica says as she get out of the science room with the rest of her squad following her and leaving behind a heartbroken Stiles. While Stiles is crying out his heart in the other side of the school in the locker room as the ecstatic Werewolves leave the locker room with Derek.

"Werewolves!" Boyd yelled as they ran down a hallways.

"Get your head in the game! Whoo! Let's go!" Derek and the team yelled as they walk out of the school's building. Stiles is still in the science classroom as he hears some commotion from the window.

A cheerleader yelled at the basketball team, "Go, Werewolves!" The Werewolves have decided to throw a celebration as Stiles observes from the window. He sees Derek in the middle of all of it.

"Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek!" The crowd all around Derek yelled his name excited to know that they had Derek back. After the celebration had calm down a bit Stiles walks over to his locker as Derek, unaware that Stiles knows what he said, makes his way over to Stiles.

"Hey, how you doing?" Derek ask Stiles as he wrapped his muscular arms wrapped around Stiles waist, but Stiles was silent. "Listen, there's something I wanna talk to you about-" Derek started saying but was cut off by Stiles who got as from Derek's arms and turned around to face Derek. "-and here it is: I know what it's like to carry a load with your friends. I get it. You've got your boys, Derek. It's okay. So we're good." Stiles said as he closed his locker softly.

Derek frown, "Good about what? I was gonna talk to you about the final callbacks." Derek said as he grabbed Stiles left hand in between his hands.

Two tears ran down Stiles cheeks, "I don't wanna do the callbacks either. Who are we trying to kid? You've got your team and now I've got mine. I'll do the scholastic decathlon and you'll win the championships. It's where we belong." Stiles said as he reaches into his bag and hands Derek his copy of Breaking Free. "Go, Werewolves." Stiles said as he pulls his hand away from Derek's.

"But I-" Derek's starts but is once again cut off by Stiles.

"-me neither." Stiles says as he gives a weak smiles and walks away.

"Stiles?" Derek calls after Stiles as the  
Werewolves parade arrives at the lockers screaming,

"Go Werewolves!"

Later that day in Scott's outdoor basketball court the Werewolves are practicing when Boyd calls to Derek as he passes by after drinking a glass of lemonade in McCall's kitchen, "Hey, Captain!" Boyd tries to give Derek the basketball he's carrying, but Derek refuses and runs out of the McCall's property.

Isaac asks Boyd after a minute or two, "What's with Derek?" Boyd throws the basketball at Isaac which almost hits Isaac in the face but his hands save him.

"Don't worry about it." As Boyd through about the next step in his plan.

Back at Derek's house, Coach Hale walks out onto the porch to watch Derek who is shooting some hoops. He misses again and again. In his anger he catches a missed shot and hurls the ball against the side gate. Coach Hale walks back inside the house, helpless. Meanwhile at Stiles' house, Stiles is standing on his deck in deep thought. 

**NEXT DAY - CAFETERIA**

Derek and Stiles cross paths on their way to their seats and neither says anything. Erica notices Stiles and makes a motion for Stiles to come and sit. Derek tries to say something but Stiles walks off and sits at a different table before he can get anything out. Erica notices this while Boyd sees Derek and calls to him.

"Derek! Hey." Boyd calls at to his best friend before the basketball team also repeats the same words. Derek sees Boyd but doesn't come, but instead he leaves the cafeteria. Stiles steals a glance at Derek as he leaves the cafeteria. Boyd and Erica have seen this and both get up to have a talk. 

**SCIENCE CLUB ROOF**

Derek is sitting miserably as Boyd, Isaac, and Scott arrived. Boyd tells Derek shyly, "Hey, um...we just had another team meeting."

Derek snorts with sarcasm, "Oh...wonderful."

Boyd glares at Derek before his glare soften and frowns, "We had a team meeting about how we haven't been acting like a team. I mean us, not you. Look, about the singing thing-" Derek cuts off Boyd, "-look, dude, I don't even wanna talk about it." Derek says as he stands up and is about to walk away when Boyd stops Derek by wrapping a hand around Derek's arm. "We just want you to know that we're gonna be there. OK, cheering for you." Boyd says and Derek turns around, confused.

"Huh?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, if singing is something you wanna do, we should be boosting you up, not tearing you down." Isaac says from behind Boyd and the other two nod in agreement.

"Yeah. Win or lose, we're teammates. That's what we're about. Even if you turn out to be the worst singer in the world." Boyd tells Derek with a grin.

"Which we don't know because we haven't actually heard you sing." Scott says as he playfully punches Derek's right forearm.

Derek frowns, "And you're not gonna hear me sing, guys. Because Stiles won't even talk to me...and I don't know why." Boyd's, Isaac's, and Scott's shoulders dropped in guilt.

"We do." Boyd says quietly. Isaac reaches into his lunch bag and takes out two items which resemble to be sugar cookies in a small zipper baggie.

Isaac hands them to Derek, "I baked these fresh today. You'll probably want to try one before we tell you the rest." Derek frowns but pulls out a sugar cookie and with a bite he eats most of the cookie.

As Derek finishes eating the first cookie when Erica finally is able to confront Stiles in the science classroom. "Stiles, we were jerks. No, we were worse than jerks because we were mean jerks. We thought Derek and the whole singing thing was killing our chances of having you on the scholastic decathlon team." Erica said guilty with red eyes, for once her makeup wasn't perfect.

Stiles wasn't hearing it, as he was cleaning the whiteboard for Miss. Blake as Stiles had become her teacher's aide a couple hours ago. "I heard what he had to say. I'm on your team now. Done." Stiles said without turning around as he was halfway finish from cleaning the huge whiteboard.

Erica threw a heavy science book on Miss. Blake's wooden desk which made Stiles turn around to face Erica, "No, not done. We knew that Boyd could get Derek to say things to make you want to forget about the callbacks. We planned it, and we're embarrassed and sorry." Erica said as plead Stiles.

Stiles frown but he turn around to finish cleaning the whiteboard, "No one forced Derek to say anything. And you know what? It's okay. We should be preparing for the decathlon now, so it's time to move on." Stiles finishes saying as he then moved to fix Miss. Blake's desk.

Erica becomes slightly frustrated by Stiles' stubbornness, "No, it's not okay. The decathlon is whatever, but how you feel about us, and even more, Derek - that's what really matters." Erica begs Stiles as she sees Stiles grab a piece of line paper that Miss. Blake left for Stiles to write on the whiteboard for her next class.  
Stiles simply turns and continues on what he was writing on the chalkboard.

"I tried." Erica said under her breath as she left the science classroom in her tall heels. 

**THAT EVENING**

We see Derek walking along the sidewalk in front of Stiles' house and a dog is heard barking in the distance. Derek walks up to the front door and knocks. Mr. Stilinski, the new sheriff answers the door. "Hi, Mr. Stilinski, I'm Derek Hale." Derek introduces himself to Mr. Stilinski.

"Oh, Derek!" Mr. Stilinski said surprise to see Derek on his porch. Hearing Derek's name, Stiles comes down the stairs until he's within earshot of his dad and mouths 'No'. "Um...Stiles is kinda busy with homework and such, so now's not really a good time." Mr. Stilinski says in a apologizing tone.

Derek nods but his small smile turns into a frown in seconds, "I made a mistake, Mr. Stilinski, and I would really like to let Stiles know that. Could you tell him that I came by to see him?" Derek says with a hopeful smile.

Mr. Stilinski smiles and nods, "I will....Derek. Good night." Mr. Stilinski says as he starts closing the door in front of Derek.

Derek nods once before saying, "Good night. Thank you." and the door is shut in front of his face. Derek is about to go home when he gets an idea and silently goes around to the back of Stiles' house and dials Stiles' number on his cell phone. Stiles is sitting on his bed doing his Geometry assignment when his phone starts ringing and he picks up the call.

"Hello?" Stiles asks as this was a unknown number.

Derek says on the phone, "What you heard, none of that is true. I was sick of my friends riding me about singing with you, so I said things I knew would shut them up. I didn't mean any of it." Stiles turns on his nightstand lamp which Derek sees from outside and pretty soon figures out that it's Stiles' room. As Derek can see Mr. Stilinski in the living room reading a book with a open beer bottle next to him on a loveseat.

Stiles responds back at Derek on the phone, "You sounded pretty convincing to me." Stiles said as he started crying on the phone.

It broke Derek's heart to hear his love crying and responds, "Listen, the guy you met on vacation is way more me than the guy who said those stupid things." Derek all he wanted to do was get to Stiles' room and kiss his pink kissable lips.

Stiles wiped his tears, "Derek, the whole singing thing is making the school whack. You said so yourself. Everyone's treating you differently because of it."

Derek walks around the large pool the Stilinski's had in their backyard, "Maybe because I don't wanna only be the basketball guy. They can't handle it. That's not my problem, it's theirs." Derek said as he was getting v closer to the tree behind the house and when he did he felt the tree's strength in the bark and branches.

"What about your uncle?" Stiles asks Derek who smile because even now Stiles worries about Derek.

"And it's not about my uncle. This is about how I feel, and I'm not letting the team down. They let me down. So I'm gonna sing. What about you?" Derek says as he climb on the tree who only squeaks under Derek's weight but never once broke under Derek just slightly bends a bit.

"I don't know, Derek." Stiles says as he kept his sight on his closest door.

"Well, you need to say yes. Because I brought you something." Derek says with a gasping laugh.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks confused.

"Turn around." Derek says around a chuckle, Stiles turns around and sure enough, Derek is standing on his balcony. They hang up their phones as Stiles goes to the door and opens it. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles' waist and kisses Stiles' lips. Derek licks Stiles' lips until Stiles open his lips to his lover, who lick all of Stiles' mouth. Their tongue fought in dominance and as Stiles was losing oxygen faster than Derek he let Derek when. Then they pull back gasping and with red lips that were spread wide to become smiles.

Derek unwrap a arm from around Stiles' waist to pull out a folded in half copy of Breaking Free that is Stiles' copy. "It's a pairs audition." Derek tells Stiles with a shyly smile and Stiles has made his choice. Stiles grabs Derek's other arm that was still wrap around his waist which made Derek frown for a second before noticing Stiles' smile.

Stiles takes the music sheets from Derek's hand before pushing Derek on his bed which Derek gives out a manly squeak. Stiles walk to his desk and drops the music sheets on the top before opening a drawer of his desk. Stiles pulls out a nearly filled bottle of lube and a new condom in its aluminum foil. Stiles get closer to a laying Derek and Stiles straddle Derek's hips, his ass sitting comfy on Derek's semi hard cock. "Wanna try out this condom?" Stiles asks Derek before he kisses Derek's long neck and Derek nods as he move his hands to the bottom of Stiles' red shirt. Derek slowly raise the shirt up until Stiles sit up again and remove his t-shirt. Derek sit up like as if he was doing a sit up and starts sucking hickies on all the pale skin he can get between his teeth.

The tremor that shook Stiles' body rocked into Derek. Derek sighed, a low, shuddery sound, and as he bit harder on Stiles' skin. Derek was broader, but they were close enough in height that their bodies lined up perfectly— mouth to mouth, chest to chest, hips to hips while Derek has Stiles still straddle on his hips. "Please," Stiles whispered, his lips brushing Derek's. "Tell me..."

Derek kissed Stiles again, dragging his lips from Stiles' chest to the side of his neck. Derek paused there and dared to suck lightly, not hard enough to leave a mark, just enough to make the skin tingle. Derek risked a more intimate touch, sliding a hand down to cup the fly of Stiles' jeans and squeezing the hard, thick length he could feel beneath.

When Stiles ground into Derek's palm, Derek went one step further, slowly undoing Stiles' button, lowering the zipper, and slipping his fingers into the denim. For a moment, he allowed Stiles the barrier of his thin cotton boxer-briefs, just stroking gently through the fabric, but the wet warmth of precum near the head of Stiles' cock proved too much for him to resist. Derek slid his hand past the elastic waistband, his palm meeting hot, hard flesh, damp and sticky at the tip. He swirled his thumb around the crown, collecting the moisture and using it to slick his way as he started up a slow rhythm.

Stiles made a soft, choking sound, his head falling back to rest on Derek's shoulder. Derek kissed his neck again, his jaw, the spot just below his ear. Stiles' hips moved in a subtle thrusting, rocking his shaft in and out of the circle of Derek's fist. Stiles turn his body around, chest to back, Derek's crotch to Stiles' ass, his quads to Stiles' hamstrings. He wanted Stiles to feel sheltered, protected, free to hand over the reins and take his pleasure, trust that someone would be there to pick up the pieces if he fell apart.

Stiles gasped when Derek tightened his grip, and he knew his lover was close. With his unoccupied hand, Derek reached up to grasp Stiles' jaw, gently urging him to turn his head so their mouths could meet. Derek licked at Stiles' lips, and then it was heat and tongues and taste. The speed of Stiles' thrusts increased. Derek squeezed and dragged his thumb across the slit, digging his nail in just a little. That was it. Stiles cried out, a soft, anguished sound. His back arched, his hips jolted, and he spilled slippery warmth over Derek's fingers.

For a long time they stayed that way, Stiles resting against Derek's chest, Derek making soothing noises in his throat as Stiles came down. If he'd been with one of his occasional lovers, he might have done something naughty, like smile and lick the proof of Stiles' orgasm from his fingers while Stiles watched, but Derek knew they were nowhere near ready for that kind of thing. So, instead, he carefully pulled away, grabbed Stiles' hand with his clean one, and led him to the hall bathroom so they could both get cleaned up.

Stiles' dazed eyes met his in the mirror as Derek finished washing his hands. Relief flooded through him when he didn't see any panic in Stiles' expression, just the lingering aftermath of his pleasure and maybe a bit of wonder. No doubt that had been the first time Stiles experienced an orgasm by another hand then his own, and the fact that it was Derek probably added to the surrealism of the moment.

"You okay?" Derek asked Stiles softly as they kissed.

Stiles nodded, his eyes trailing down Derek's body to the place where his erection still bulged under his fly. "Do you want me to-?" Stiles started but was cut off by Derek.

"Later." Derek smiled gently. He could ignore his own needs for the time being because Stiles was more important.

Stiles first once give Derek a rough kiss which Stiles tried to pour his every ounce of love and devotion into the act. Derek squeezed him hard and took the lead, his tongue thrusting into Stiles' mouth, heat and aggression and, God, so much need.

Stiles moaned when Derek turned them both and pushed him back onto Stiles' bedroom and into Stiles' soft bed. Stiles opened his arms, parted his thighs, and welcomed Derek's heavy weight, arching helplessly when Derek reclaimed his mouth and ground their pelvises together.

Stiles wasn't sure when the rest of their clothes started coming off. Suddenly, they were both naked from the waist up and Derek had full access to Stiles smooth, pale chest once again. Frantic with want, Stiles stroked and petted wherever he could, reveling in the fact that his touch was not only allowed but welcomed, encouraged. His fingers skimmed over tight abs and well-built pecs, traced lines of muscle and played in the trail of hair that began below Derek's navel and disappeared beneath the waistband of his jeans.

Derek undid Stiles' jeans again and shoved at the denim, pushing the material down to Stiles' knees. With Stiles' help, he got them all the way off, and then he lay there, stunned, as Stiles returned the favor and stripped Derek of his own jeans. Stiles tossed them impatiently to the floor and for a moment they just stared at each other, Derek still in briefs, Stiles kneeling upright in his underwear, both of them panting and obviously hard.

Reaching out, Derek dragged his fingertips down Stiles' chest, over his stomach, to the edge of the elastic that held Stiles' boxer-briefs in place. Derek stopped there and stared up at Stiles, taking in the emotions that washed across his lover's face -excitement, lust, and underneath it all, something that to Derek looked a lot like anguish.

"You're amazing." Derek linked his arms around Stiles' neck and tugged him down for a kiss. "I love you for so many reasons. You're kind. Generous. You've protected me and defended me. Just let me protect you for once. Let me show you how worthy you are."

Stiles stared at him for a long moment, their lips still brushing. "I love you, Der-Bear. You've been the brightest thing in my life since the day we met."

Derek kissed Stiles again, running his hands over the softness of Stiles' buzzed hair, relishing the texture against his palms now that he was free to touch as he wanted.

In seconds the last scraps of their clothing shed as Stiles pulled Derek on top of him and Derek kissed him, gentle and slow. For a long time, it went on that way, deep, unhurried kisses, hands exploring as they learned each other.

Derek didn't reach for the condoms and lube until Stiles stopped trembling. Together they slid the latex on Derek's cock and slicked it. Stiles' preparation was by Derek's slippery fingers, circling Stiles' entrance and Stiles was a moaning mess while his hole was gapping. Derek stared up at Stiles, ensnared by the surrealism of the moment, shivering at the intensity on Derek's face as he watched.

So long. Derek had waited so long for this, never honestly believing it would happen.

Shivering, Stiles' heart squeezing poignantly in his chest, Derek reached for him. Stiles settled into his arms for another kiss, Stiles welcome Derek's weight making Derek moan. Stiles slipped a hand between their bodies and grasped Derek's cock, positioning it so that all Derek had to do was press forward.

When he finally did, Stiles shuddered hard, tilting up his hips and dragging his inner thighs along Derek's outer ones as he drew his legs up to wrap them around Derek's waist. The reverence and love on Stiles' face filled Derek with an emotion beyond anything he'd ever experienced. Overwhelmed, Stiles clutched at Derek's shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut. Tears burned behind Stiles' lids as joy washed through him, a happiness so profound his body couldn't process it any other way. In that moment, so visceral, powerful, he was incapable of hiding the depth of his reaction.

Derek kissed Stiles hard which made Stiles opened his eyes to watch his lover's face again. Derek moved inside of him, deep, careful thrusts, his expression one of total concentration, as if he was focused entirely on Stiles' pleasure. Stiles couldn't help but smile at that look. Derek wanted to be the reason for Stiles coming undone, for the complete and utter loss of that perfect self-discipline.

Stiles reached up and cupped Derek's face, yanking him down into another kiss. "Let it go." Stiles whispered the words against Derek's mouth. "Just let go. You won't hurt me."

Derek groaned and kissed Stiles again, teeth nipping, tongue demanding, and then he loosed his hips and gave Stiles exactly what he wanted. Slow and precise became fast and rough, sweat building, bodies straining with delicious friction.

Stiles clung to his lover, feeling his own precum as it left warm, slick streaks across his stomach. "Yeah," he gasped out, back arching when a particularly hard thrust rattled the headboard. Stiles snuck a hand between them and gripped his cock, starting up a stroke that matched the speed of Derek's pounding rhythm. He was so close, swollen and aching, the grip of his own fist almost too much to bear. "Just like that. God. Oh God, like that." Stiles kissed Derek, quick, hot, and dirty, his desperation peaking, heart thumping wildly.

Stiles' orgasm began, a violent rush wrenched forth by ecstasy. He spilled over his own fingers, writhing in anguish bliss, his blood an ocean-roar in his ears. As his body soared and clenched and shivered, Derek's name fell from his lips in a mantra, some primeval chant, guttural and low.

Derek pulled back, his eyes fixed on Stiles' face as he rode Stiles through the last of his climax, slamming home a few more times before going absolutely still. Derek stayed that way, frozen, for the span of several heartbeats. Then his head dropped forward, chin to chest, a long, ragged moan rasping from his throat, his hips rocking in a series of small, jerky thrusts.

After a few seconds, he went limp, his full weight pressing Stiles down into the mattress. The position constricted Stiles' chest and made it difficult to breathe, but Stiles didn't care. He merely held on tight as Derek started trembling again, his sweaty face buried in the crook where Stiles' neck met his shoulder.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The next day Derek is in the gym and this time Derek is on fire after the night he had with his lover. Derek moves around the court and passes the ball a few times till it gets back to him and he makes a perfect basket.

"Whoo!" Coach Hale screams as he sees his nephew play better than before. Peter doesn't want to ask how but he can see a purple hickey on the left side of his nephew's neck he didn't have when he left their house.

"Yeah!" Derek yelled happily.

At the same time Stiles is in the science classroom drilling his fellows. "Zn4, and by doing that, you end up with two.....and two. Got it?" Stiles tells a guy from their team do a math question.

"Yes!" The girl said as she calculated it on a calculator after Stiles' help and Erica high fives the girl, Erica couldn't be happier. Derek had now finished basketball practice and was getting ready to leave the locker room when a Werewolf asked,

"What's happening?" Derek stops in front of a mirror and does a pose, then races out of the locker room.

While Stiles is now showing his fellow a chemistry experiment, "Guys, come here. Go ahead and put five grams of this in," Stiles points to a substance on the table, "and that causes it to change from an acidic state. Causing the color to change from pink to blue. Just like those pH test strips." Stiles checks the clock nailed on the wall, "Oh, gotta go. See you guys later!" Stiles takes off his goggles, apron and hangs them up as he leaves.

Derek comes down a hallway and stops to check on his invisible watch on his wrist. Just as Stiles comes up behind him and takes his hand. "Whoa!" Derek says shock as they take off in the direction that Derek has just come from minutes ago. "You're late!" Before they run to the music classroom that was the opposite from the science room. Derek and Stiles start rehearsing Breaking Free as soon as they get there where Lydia is already standing by the big piano in the middle of the classroom. Just as they're are half done their practice when Kate and Allison strut by.

Kate is singing to herself while they walk by, "Bop bop bop...." when she hears Derek perfectly singing from the music classroom then Derek and Stiles singing together like angels which makes Kate gasp.

"Wow. They sound good." Allison says in surprised and Kate scoffs so she goes to the window in the classroom door and watches them practice.

Kate turns to face Allison, "We have to do something. Okay, our callbacks on Thursday, the basketball game, and the scholastic decathlon are on Friday." Kate came up with a idea, "Too bad all these events weren't happening on the same day...at the same time."

 Kate being a slow thinker, "Well, that wouldn't work out because then Derek and Stiles wouldn't be able to make the..." Allison fade off her words as she now understood her evil twin sister words and Kate shoots Allison a 'Keep going' kind of look. "I'm proud to call you my sister." Allison nods her head and gives out a grin at her sister.

"I know." Kate said with a squeal as she skips down the hall.

  **AUDITORIUM**

Lydia is working on some music sheets as Mr. Finstock, Kate, and Allison enter which makes Lydia hide. "I don't want to hear about Derek Hale and that Stilinski guy. So, if you're telling me as co-presidents of the drama club that changing the callbacks would be what's best for our theater program, then I might actually agree with you." Mr. Finstock said as he looks around first before walking off.

 Allison asks Kate, "Is that a yes?" and  
Kate winks in confirmation before singing while Lydia sighs in defeat.

**NEXT DAY - BULLETIN BOARD**

 A sign has been posted on the callback sheet reading 'CALLBACK AUDITIONS RESCHEDULED TO FRIDAY BEGINNING AT 3:30 P.M.' Lydia is staring at the sign as Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, and the rest of the Werewolves basketball team arrive. Boyd tells to another teammate, "No problem at all. It was crazy. man." Derek notices the look on Lydia's face and looks at the callback sheet.

"Callbacks the same time as the game?" Derek says.

"And the scholastic decathlon." Stiles says.

"Why would they do that?" Erica asks as Boyd wraps his arms around Erica's waist with a frown.

"I smell a rat named Finstock." After Body's comment Lydia clears her throat.

"I actually think it's two rats, neither of them named Finstock." Lydia says shyly as Boyd glares at her with hate.

"Do you know something about this small person?" Lydia scared hides by Stiles' side and tells Derek,

"Mr. Finstock might think that he's protecting the show, but Allison and Kate are pretty much only concerned with protecting themselves." This time Boyd actually listens at Lydia,

"Do you know what I'm gonna do to those two over-moosed show dogs?" Boyd tells everyone around him angrily as he removes his arms to fist his hands.

Derek glares at Boyd, "Nothing. We're not gonna do anything to them. Except to sing, maybe. All right, now this is only gonna happen if we all work together. Now who's in?" Derek asks as he holds out his hand in front of him. Stiles puts his hand on Derek's, then Lydia.

"You know I'm in." A sophomore basketball teammate said as he put his hand on Lydia's. Boyd and Erica put their hands in the air on the sophomore and Boyd on Erica's. Every other student places their hand over theirs and lastly Lydia puts her other hand on as well.

**GAME DAY**

**SCHOLASTIC DECATHLON DAY**

**CALLBACK DAY**

**HELP!**

Boyd, Derek, Scott, and Isaac enter the homeroom. Derek and Boyd run around behind Stiles and Erica, they cover their eyes while Isaac brought over a cake.

"A pi pie." Isaac said excitedly while  
Derek and Boyd remove their hands as Stiles and Erica both gasp when they see the cake.

"Oh my goodness!" Erica jumps up as she french kisses Boyd.

"Oh my gosh!" Stiles yells and kisses his lover, Derek.

"What? Thank you! Oh, we have something for you, too." Erica and Stiles share a look.

Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek's, "Yeah, come here, look." They walk over to a marker board that is filled with a large equation and a little diagram of a basketball player about to shoot the ball.

"Ta-da!" Stiles and Erica said together.

"Oh... it's an equation." Derek tells Stiles and Erica a bit disappointed as he expected something different. Erica and Stiles giggle as they turn the board over to reveal a poster of a large "Werewolf" making a basket with the words "GO! Werewolves Hoopsters" next to it

"Oh!" Derek, Boyd, Isaac, and Scott then said jokingly, "That's awful." As they stand appraising the image, Stiles and Erica begin bombarding the Werewolves with plush basketballs.

Next Derek, Isaac, and Scott exit the classroom as Boyd brings Allison and Kate over. While Mr. Finstock arrives in time to see the presentation. Boyd said to Kate' "Stay right there. Watch," right before he walk over to Derek's house.

Derek with a grin said, "From our team, to yours." and they clapped once. The entire Werewolves team is pulled up their windbreakers and under they each have a letter printed on their shirt after Derek's signal. The letters spelled 'G - O - D - R - A - M - A - C - L - U - B' then Derek unzipped his basketball's leather jacket to show the exclamation point on his white t-shirt.

With a approving look Mr. Finstock said, "Well, seems we Werewolves are in for an interesting afternoon." Behind Mr. Finstock, some students including Stiles and Erica have gathered to watch the Werewolves' little presentation.

As Mr. Finstock started to turn around and Erica whispered "Go" and Erica, Stiles, and the rest of the class got back to their seats in a hurry.

Stiles seems very pleased with the Werewolves offering while Allison on the other hand was so confused with the spelling. "G-O-D...dra..Go dra...Go dray..." Allison said out loud as she tried to figure it out which made Kate hit her head with Allison's. "Drame?" Allison asks Kate.

Students from every classroom along the hall fill the empty corridor after the final bell rang for the school's day, all heading to the Werewolves big basketball game.

**GYM**

The gym is filled to the brim with spectators as the cheerleaders do a routine. The game is about to commence and in the locker room, Coach Hale goes to have a word with his nephew.

Peter hugs his nephew, "How you feeling?" Peter asks his nephew.

"Nervous." Derek tells his uncle honestly, with a frown.

"Your dad is proud of you as he watches you from heaven with your sister, Cora." Peter tells his nephew with a frown, Peter wishes he wouldn't have to remember Derek about the car accident that killed his dad and sister so many years ago. "Yeah, me too. Wish I could suit up and play alongside you." Peter says as he takes a step away from his nephew and claps his back.

"Hey, you had your turn." Derek says as he gives his uncle a weak smile as he remembered of the car accident too. Things have obviously gotten better between the two.

Peter turns even more serious, "You know what I want from you today?" He asked his nephew.

"The championship." Derek says with a smirk.

Peter chuckles, "Well, that'll come or it won't. What I want is for you to have fun. I know all about the pressure. And probably too much of it has come from me. What I really want is to see my nephew having the time of his life playing the game we both love. You give me that, and I will sleep with a smile on my face no matter how the score comes out."

Derek happily and excited responds, "Thanks, Coach..." Derek changes the word after he receive a glare from his uncle, "uh..Uncle." Coach Hale gets up and leaves Derek to finish changing into his red ruby new fancy championship uniform.

**SCHOLASTIC DECATHLON**

The spectators for the scholastic decathlon take their seats, "Welcome to the tenth annual Scholastic Decathlon. The Beacon Hills High Werewolves versus the Beacon Hills City High Hunters." The announcer announces and the crowd applauds as the team members go and shake hands.

**CALLBACK AUDITIONS**

To some ladies who are entering the auditorium Mr. Finstock tells them, "Hello!" And points to an aisle, "Right here, right here." Lydia opens the piano and practices her new song. As Kate and Allison are in their dressing room doing their bizarre pre-show ritual.

Kate and Allison vocal gibberish for a couple minutes. "Stop!" Kate said as she falls in front of Allison as she catches her, Kate gets up and puts her hands on Allison's shoulders. "I trust you." Kate tells her twin sister before she kisses Allison's right cheek. They continue as Mr. Finstock checks the watch of his assistant.

**GYM**

In the gym the Werewolves are raucously leaving the locker room and heading to the gym where the game is about to begin.  
"Whoo!" The Werewolves basketball team screamed as they ran in the gym.

"Come on, let's do it!" Derek screamed at his team as their fans cheered from the benches around them.

"And now introducing your Beacon Hills High Werewolves!" The announcer yelled before a whistle was heard and the basketball game begin. "...for this championship game between Beacon Hills High and Beacon Hills City High!" The Werewolves throw some baskets for the spectators. Meanwhile the scholastic decathlon starts with Stiles and his Beacon Hills High opponent writing an equation on their markerboards, the point of which being to see who can finish first.

In the auditorium Mr. Finstock is starting his speech, "Casting the leads of a show is both a challenge and a responsibility. A joy and a burden. I commend you and all other young artists to hold out for the moon, the sun, and the stars." Lydia the assistant applaud for a few seconds before they quiet down again, "Shall we soar together?" Mr. Finstock holds out his hand, which Lydia takes as the assistant takes a picture of Mr. Finstock. "Kate and Allison!" Allison and Kate bow as they get ready to sing 'Bop To The Top' and the audience applaud for a future pair of young upcoming actresses.

**CHAMPIONSHIP GAME**

The Werewolves basketball team had just finished the first part of the championship while the team and Coach Hale huddle and screaming. "Werewolves!"

"...the coveted championship trophy!" The announcer said. The Werewolves make their way onto the court, shake hands with the other team, and so the game begins! "Beacon Hills High wins the opening tip, pushing the ball up the court." Meanwhile, Stiles' markerboard is filled with the equation and he finishes first. The judge walks over to check the work gives the point to Stiles and the audience goes crazy including Mr. Stilinski.

The decathlon announcer say in a unbiased tone, "Beacon Hills High."

With a huge grin Erica looks at Stiles like as if she was about to start crying in happiness, "We did it!"

Stiles smiles before turning to his opponent, "Great job!" and shakes his hand. Erica and Stiles both check the clock as Erica opens her laptop.

"All right, Werewolves, time for an orderly exit from the gym." Erica says softly as she transmits a message that knocks out the power in the gym.

**GYM**

The announcer was so excited about this game, "And Beacon Hills High pushes the ball around the perimeter on the offensive end. Nice ball movement by Beacon Hills High. Driving the lane...shot is up and..." the announcer is cut off by the scoreboard and the lights start shorting out. Lastly, the game buzzer sounds. "We seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties, uh." The referee blows his whistle, signaling a time out, "We've got a timeout on the court here." The announcer waits for the referee to say what to do next.

"We have a problem. Stop the game. Stop the game." The announcer nods and tells all the people in the gym,

"Referee has signaled timeout." Boyd runs up to Deek and motions for him to get going. Derek leaves and Coach Hale sees this with a frown. "Everyone please remain calm."

**DECATHLON**

Erica's laptop is opened again while shorting the power in the gym was the easy part. The diversion that Erica had in mind for the decathlon is much more unpleasant as Erica sends the signal. A few feet away is a beaker filled with a blue liquid, that knows is connected to a Bunsen burner because within seconds the liquid starts bubbling and releases a foul odor. Stiles tells Erica, "Go, go, go, go." and the spectators of the decathlon start leaving their seats.

**CHAMPIONSHIP GAME**

Principal Argent says into a microphone, "We'll get this figured out real soon. In the meantime, per safety regulations, we need to all make an orderly exit from the gym, please." Soon the gym's doors open, the Werewolves basketball team leave in the front of the crowd and head to the auditorium.

**AUDITORIUM**

Allison and Kate finish their song and after the audience applauds they take a bow. Kate to a cute older guy that was a member of the audience makes a cellphone prop in her hand and put it next to her ear, "Oh, hi! Call me." Allison takes off her fedora and throws it into the audience. Mr. Finstock walks onto the stage flanked by his assistant and Lydia.

"Do you see why we love the theater, people?" Mr. Finstock says with a fake smile as he glare at Kate, "Well done. Ah, Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski." It got received by silence, "Derek? Stiles?" Mr. Finstock repeated and yet neither gentleman came.

Lydia frantically says as she didn't look away from the doors where they should be appearing any moment now. "They'll be here."

With a frown and a sigh, "The theater, as I have often pointed out, waits for no one. I'm sorry." Lydia makes a face and runs off the stage to look for the missing couple. "Well, we are done here. Congratulations to all. The cast list will be posted." The audience starts clapping, as Derek and Stiles have arrived.

Gasping Derek says, "Wait! Mr. Finstock, wait! We're ready, we can sing."

Mr. Finstock disappointed responds, "I called your names, twice."

"Mr. Finstock, please! Please!" Stiles begged Mr. Finstock with red eyes and Derek wrapped a arm around his waist so he doesn't follow low enough to beg much more.

"Rules are rules!" Mr. Finstock says as he is about to get off the stage. As the small audience gets up to leave, the rest of the school pours into the auditorium.

Kate tells Mr. Finstock, giddy at the thought of performing in front of so many, "We'll be happy to do it again for our fellow students, Mr. Finstock.

Mr. Finstock is already tired of hearing Kate singing so he is searching for an excuse not to. "I don't know what's going on here, but in any event, it's far too late and we have not got a pianist." Yes, without pianist is a great excuse.

With a frown Allison said, "Well, that's show biz."

"We'll sing without a piano." Derek said excited.

Lydia appears from behind Derek, "Oh, no, you won't. Pianist here, Mr. Finstock."

Kate threateningly tells Lydia from behind Mr. Finstock, "You really don't wanna do that.

Lydia unafraid responds from behind Derek and Stiles, "Oh, yes, I really do. Ready on stage." A look of shock fills Kate's face as Lydia stands up to her.

With a grin Mr. Finstock faces Kate, "Now that's show biz." Kate can't believe what just happened and in embarrassment she runs off stage. Derek hands Stiles a microphone and nods to Lydia who begins playing the intro to Breaking Free. However Stiles is froze, Derek sees this and motions for Lydia to stop.

Stiles is frozen while watching the audience and tells Derek, "I can't do it, Derek, not with all those people staring at me." Stiles tries to walk away but Derek grabs his arm.

Derek tells his love softly, "Hey, hey, look at me, look at me, right at me." Stiles faces Derek, "Right at me. It'll be like the first time we sang together. Remember? Like kindergarten." Derek once again motions for Lydia to start playing and this time the backdrop comes down. Derek and Stiles start singing 'Breaking Free'. As the song ends the auditorium erupts with applause and cheering.

"Whoo!" Yelled Erica as she ran up stage and gave Stiles a blood red rose with a big grin.

"That's amazing!" A boy toddler yelled then it's twin sister toddler yelled yelled as well,

"Amazing, yeah!" Coach Hale, who arrived towards the end of the song smiles. Lydia takes a bow, Derek moves in and kisses Stiles on the lips as the backdrop is raised.

**GYM**

Not long after that the lights worked again in the gym and the basketball championship game started again. The whole school went back into the gym and soon the announcer started talking expertly again.

"And Beacon Hills City High pushing the ball. Fast break. Looking for an open man. Oh, but it's stolen by number 14 heading back the other way!" Number 14 is Derek Hale the captain, "Beacon Hills High has the ball! Time is running down on the clock! Looking for an open man. Fake. Swing to the outside. Ball on the perimeter. Look for a man on the inside. Nice screen. Shot's up! And it's good! A 12-foot jump shot as time expires for the victory! Beacon Hills High has won the championship! Your Beacon Hills High Werewolves are champions! Congratulations, Beacon Hills High!" The crowd chant Derek's name from the benches like a prayer. Coach Hale receives the championship trophy from a League man who congrats Peter.

A happy Peter told the man, "Thanks." Coach Hale brings the trophy over to the Werewolves and hands the trophy to Derek. The rest of the Werewolves lift Derek on their shoulders.

Boyd ask the whole gym, "What team?"

"Werewolves!" Everyone answered.

"What team?" Boyd asked louder.

"Werewolves!" Everyone answered as loud as Boyd asked.

"What team?" Boyd yelled loud enough to hurt his throat.

"Werewolves!" Everyone answered back louder.

"Werewolves!" Derek yelled before bro hugging Boyd "Get your head in the game!" Derek yelled as the crowd walk into the gym's floor to hug the players.

Peter hugged his nephew, "I'm proud of you, nephew!" Peter said as he grin.

"Aw, thanks, Uncle Peter!" Derek says before Mr. Finstock, Bobby, hugs Peter from behind. Derek send his uncle a confused look which Peter just send Derek a grin.

"Bravo!" Bobby tells Derek and Peter with a grin.

"Brava!" Peter says back as he spins Bobby until he is facing Peter, Bobby slams their lips together and they started hungrily kissing. Derek knew that both were gay but he didn't know they liked each other instead Derek thought they hated each other.

"Ah!" Derek said as he turns around from the couple who were on each other like of they were eating a buffet. Stiles, now in a red tight dress shirt and a pair of tight black jeans, runs up to Deek and hugs him from behind.

"Congratulations, Werewolf!" Stiles tells Derek happily as he kisses Derek's nape.

Derek turns around excitedly and asks Stiles, "What about your team?"

Stiles grins as he is so happy Derek won, "We won too!" Derek moves in to kiss Stiles on lips, but Derek had to ruin it.

Boyd jumped on Derek's back who Stiles had to stop Derek from falling forward, "Yo! Team voted you the game ball, Captain!" Boyd yell right next to Derek's left ear which made Derek wince.

In slightly miffed about losing his chance to kiss Stiles' pink lips right now. "Yeah, thank you. Thanks a lot." Derek and Stiles walks off so they can kiss in a little more private spot in the busy gym.

Erica runs towards Boyd and who he takes into his arms, "So...are you going with me to the after-party, right?" Boyd asks Erica with a cocky grin.

Erica happily surprised ask, "Like on a date?"

Boyd nods and Erica squeal, "Must be your lucky day." Erica wraps her legs around Boyd's waist and her arms around his neck. Boyd takes Erica into the boy's locker room where everyone imagine they were gonna have sex.

After a half hour Erica and Boyd came out with their cloth all ruffled up. Erica and Boyd go over to Stiles and Derek. "Boyd asked me out a while ago." Stiles and Erica both squeal loud enough that Boyd and Derek walked away before they got their ears popped.

As soon as Erica walks away, Kate comes over to a alone Stiles. "Well, congratulations. I guess I'm going to be the understudy in case you can't make one of the shows, so...break a leg." Stiles looks at Kate in fear as he doesn't understand and Kate giggles. "In theater that means good luck." They share a laugh as this can be the start of a friendship,

As Kate moves on she is confronted by none other than, Isaac. "Hey, Kate. I'm sorry you didn't get the lead, but I think that you're really good. I admire you so much." Isaac said with puppy eyes as all Isaac wanted to do was to kiss Kate.

"And why wouldn't you? Now, bye-bye." Kate said with sarcasm as she started to walk away.

"Oh, wait." Isaac said as he was about to start crying and pulled out a bag of strawberry cheesecake cookies, "I baked you some cookies."

"Ew." Kate said disgusted and walked away in a hurry without taking the cookies Isaac baked for Kate.

Allison who was looking from the side came and took the cookies while smiling. "Nice game." Allison told Isaac as a tear ran down his left cheek.

"Thanks." Isaac said as he sobbed in Allison's arms.

In another spot in the gym Derek handed Lydia the basketball that was used in the championship game. "Composer, here's your game ball. You deserve it, playmaker." Lydia doesn't quite know what to do with the ball. Scott comes up behind Lydia and removes her hat, letting her long strawberry blonde hair down. Scott guides her hands and together they shoot the ball. Score!

A couple hours after everyone had disappeared from the gym, Isaac is the only one left in the gym after he had cried in Allison's arms he now feels better. When Suddenly Kate appears quietly from behind Isaac with one of Isaac's cookies in hand, and some of the cookie in her mouth. "These cookies are genius! The best things I've ever tasted!" Kate said and her voice in echo in the almost empty gym and tossed the remains of the cookie behind her. Isaac turns around surprised that Kate was really here, "Will you make some more for me, Isaac?" Kate asks before she takes off after Isaac who has now started trying to get away from Kate.

After a couple minutes she catches him, Isaac answers her question happily, "I might even make you a creme brulee." Isaac kisses Kate before Isaac smiles in victory.

**♡☆☆♡ The End ♡☆☆♡**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> !!MY LIFE IS LIKE A MOVIE!!
> 
> THANK YOU SWEETHEARTS


End file.
